Pokémon X Nuzlocke To be a Pokemon
by Brightfire123
Summary: A pokemon X Nuzlocke which takes place parallel with StormLovesFiyeraba's "Reborn" pokemon story. This story is written from Nathalie's point of view telling the story of her journey to regain her memory and learn who/what she really is and what role she will play in a larger fight against evil. With the risk of death lurking high! WARNING! Major character personality changes!
1. Chapter 1

_Legend tells us, a story of two heroes who lives through ages, rising up whenever darkness hit the land to protect people and pokemon from their foe's grasp. They fought until their deeds were fulfilled both heroes would fade away, only to be reborn when darkness rose up again.  
>The cycle repeated itself over ages, the heroes would fight and win, and the enemy hiding behind its minion's grew wary of the two, it watched and waited… And when the time was right it pounced.<br>It was as simple as that, both heroes were overcome and the evil triumphed.  
>What happened long ago was soon forgotten, and people and pokemon were able to free themselves. But evil still lurks, sensing the return of its rival, awaiting the time to finish them off for good. <em>

I'm not that hero…at least not the one people and pokemon expect me to be…This is my story, and like all good stories it all begins with a change…something new…something like a **_"BAM"!_**

Opening my eyes I found myself face to face with Torio, my mom's fletchling. The pokemon hopped around my bed for a few moments before looking up at me.

"Finally! You're awake!" He exclaimed as he bore his beady gaze deep into my sleepy eyes,"Seriously, you may be healing after an accident but still…that's pushing it! You sleep as much as a snorlax!"

"I know, I know!" I grumbled shoving the fletchling off my bed to stand up. The bird pokemon simply glared at me before taking off downstairs.

Why did Idris have to send him every time to wake me up?! Couldn't she bother coming up the stairs to do it herself? Torio simply couldn't help himself from taking advantage of my memory loss by attempting to convince me to groom him, assuring me that I'd done it in the past…

I let out a sigh of annoyance and searched through my wardrobe for clothes that would suit my mood, finally choosing something blue, my favourite color, I slipped them on and headed down to the kitchen.  
>Reaching the bottom steps the obvious smell of baked cookies hit me, and I know what was going on.<p>

"Happy Birthday Nathalie!" Idris called out as she handed me a plate from which I snatched a few biscuits and began chewing them, the delicious mixture of melting chocolate and cookie texture filling my mouth as I spoke.

"Thanks_ mom_! Does this mean I can go out now?"

My mother smiled and nodded, "Of course you can _dear_! Just don't forget what you promised me!"

Since I'd been in an accident several months ago and lost all my previous memory Idris had gotten very protective, refusing to let me outside to hang out with my friends until I was better I'd managed to convince her to release me on my birthday but it had still been the worst months in my life. Idris kept on reminding me never to mention my ability of understanding the pokemon's spoken language to anyone…apparently it wasn't something people could normally do…I still found it awfully annoying on her part.

Opening the door wide I let the sunlight fill the room, "I'll be off then!" I called out to my mother as I quickly raced outside before she could change her mind.

Walking through the garden leading to the main alleyway I let the fresh scent of flowers fill my lunges. The sound of bird pokemon flying in the sky filled their air with their cheerful singing.

A shadow fell across the lane as a tall trainer stepped right in front of my path.  
>"FINALLY YOU DECIDED TO LEAVE YOUR HOLE!" A voice boomed as the girl towered over me, "What took you so long!"<p>

I took a few steps back and tripped over a cobblestone sticking out of the road, as the newcomer glared at me.

"Sorry…i…i…" Stammering I searched my mind for a possible excuse, "I was kept inside…"

"I know what Idris told us!" the girl growled "But I'm sure you could of slipped out if you wanted to! Do you think it was fun being stuck hanging around with Sparky and Tirzah without you?!"

Standing up I glared at the did she think she was? A friend of mine I guess?  
>I really didn't believe I could have been friend with someone who spoke as fast as I could think. The girl was tall, with piercing green eyes, she wore a red skirt and a dark grey shirt to go with her black hair.<p>

"Um…sorry I guess…really didn't think about it…" I mumbled dusting my pants off.

"THINK ABOUT IT! Did it even occur to you that someone new just moved in next door? No, and we could of gone out together spying on him like we used to. As long as we didn't get caught…"

What was she talking about? Idris hadn't told me someone had moved in…and why would I want to stalk someone? That was creepy…

"Ummm…I don't know…really…heck I can't even remember your name! What do you expect from me?"

The girl pause, her eyes seemed to widened for a second, but it quickly turned into a frown

"Humph, couldn't you have still tried! Anyways, seems you don't know who I am anymore, my name is Marina! REMEMBER THAT NOW! Anyways, happy birthday Nathalie! Unless you forgot that it was today as well!"

I really wanted to smack this girl, but kept myself from doing it, she was my friend apparently, and it wasn't a good way to treat someone who was "supposed" to be your friend, right?

"Hello girls?" A voice called from the backyard next to mine. A tall boy, and I meant TALL stood watching us, an amused look on his face. "Hope I didn't interrupt you! My name is Olivier, I just moved in a few weeks ago but I haven't seen you out here before."

"Crap! It's him!" I heard Marina hiss as she took a few step back from me, "He's talking to you I think."

I glanced at the boy, he had dark brown hair with almond brown eyes, and I couldn't help but laugh at the face he was giving Marina.

"I'm Nathalie, but you can call me Nat, I kinda live here…but lost my memories, Marina over there was trying to snap them back into me…I guess."¨

Olivier let out a loud laugh, "Well then you should tell her to leave you alone! I'm sure she would listen!_ Wouldn't you…Mariana?_"

"It's Marina!" she snapped behind me as she took hold of my arm "Come Nat, Tirzah and Sparky have a surprise for you!"

I held back not letting her drag me anywhere like that and she let go of my arm "Alright, I'll come!" I finished by giving in as she stared me down once again "As long as my new neighbour can come along as well!"

"FINE! But let's go! I don't want to have you keep me waiting any longer than you already have!" Marina growled as she turned to stomp off as Olivier and I trailed close by behind her.

As we approached a large table two girl suddenly stood up and ambushed me…literally….

"NATHALIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE FREE!" screech a blue eyed girl with brown hair, she let go of me and backed up. "Do you remember my name?"

"Sorry…I don't…but I know one of you is Sparky and the other is Tirzah…"  
>Tirzah grinned "Well I'm Tirzah! But please call me Trisha is you wish! It really is great to finally see you Nat! We didn't let Marina open the surprise until it was your birthday, she got really pissed!"<p>

What surprise? Maybe what Marina had mentioned before? I'd though it may have been an attempt to get me away for our new neighbour but I had been wrong…at least I hadn't said that out loud at her face, or she would be making me regret it right now…

Sparky took a few steps forward, and set a medium sized case on the table, Olivier, Marina and I slowly approached it to have a closer look.

"These are your pokemon, hope you will have fun with your new partners like Trisha and I did!"

Extending her hand to grab a pokemon Marina took a closer look, but suddenly Sparky's hand flew out of no where's grabbing the ball and setting it back down.

"You don't get to pick first Nina! Birthday girl's first!"

Marina let out a exasperated sigh, glared at me and took a few steps back "Fine! If you say so Butter!"

Not even glancing at Marina as she spoke Sparky handed me the case "You know Marina, I like that nickname," she growled "but not when you say it…"

I looked at the pokeballs in amazement, I'd barely had time to leave the house and be set free after a memory loss and my friends were suddenly intrusting me with a pokemon to take care of! What a surprise!

I took hold of a the closest ball there was, and held it closer. "I think I'll choose this one." I said letting the pokeball open the reveal a little fennekin inside.  
>"I wanted that one!" exclaimed Marina as she gave me a jealous glare.<p>

Sticking out my tongue at her I grinned "Too bad! It's not your birthday today!" I crouched next to the fennekin "What would you like to be called? Do you have any name preferences?"

The fennekin glared at me before sticking her nose in the air "Call me whatever you'd like, but I'd prefer you call me Geneva, that's what my parent's called me."

Nodding I stood up and turned my attention to my friends "Meet Geneva guys!"

Sparky gave me a heart-warming smile while Tirzah approached the fennekin and began petting her.

"Cool!" Olivier said behind me, making me jump "I think I'll name this guy Kenji."

He extended his hand to reveal a froakie, and I heard Marina let out an exasperated gasp.

"Fine! I guess I have last pick in the end! I'll name this chespin Rasputin!"

Smiling I nodded to the newly named chespin and froakie before picking Geneva up. "I guess it's time I should head back?"

"Wait! Here!" Sparky said as she handed me a strange reddish object "This is a pokedex. It will help record the pokemon you catch and encounter."

"And this is a letter for your mom!" Tirzah exclaimed as she handed me and envelop

"Hopefully it will help convince her to let you out on a journey with us. It would be awesome!"

Taking hold of the two offered presents I stuffed them into my bag. "Sure! Thanks guys! It's really awesome of you two to give me these presents!"

My two friends smiled, standing up they made their way down the steps to head towards their own homes. Setting Geneva down I began walking towards my own home, Olivier trailing close by. Suddenly a voice interrupted us.

"I! Rasputin! Challenge you! Geneva to a battle to see who's strongest!"


	2. Chapter 2

We all turned to stare at the chespin in astonishment.

"You got to be kidding me…" I muttered, loud enough for my friends to hear me.

"What's wrong?" Olivier asked beside me as he scrutinized Rasputin, "Why is your pokemon acting this way Marina?"

My friend seemed equally surprised, bending down she tried to pull the chespin out of our way, but Rasputin simply dodged her grasp.

"I think he wants to battle Geneva…" I finally said, hoping my friends would come up with the same assumption as me. It was hard to keep an ability secret when you were surrounded by pokemon all expecting you to do something for them.

Marina's face passed from surprise to a wide grin "Perfect!" she laughed "Rasputin use tackle!"

"Geneva dodge to the right and use what's best!" I countered, being totally clueless about my new partner's moves.

I watched as my fennekin rolled aside just in time for Marina's chespin to miss her by a whisker. Leaping to her paws Geneva opened her mouth, taking in as much air as she could before letting out a small but power ball of flame.

"Ember!" I laughed "Great job girl!"

Marina seemed quickly regain her wits and commanded her chespin to use vine whip. I watched in horror as a long tendril wrapped around Geneva's paws and sent her flying.

"Use Ember to keep those vines away from you!" I ordered my fennekin, holding back on my instincts that were now screeching inside me head, edging me to race into battle to help my pokemon.

Geneva seemed to think ahead. Before I could shout out another instruction she'd rapidly switched from defence to offence. Showering Rasputin with as many flame balls as she could create.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Marina yelled at the sight of her chespin racing around in attempt to dodge Geneva's attacks. The momentary distraction was enough to draw Rasputin's attention away from the battle, resulting in him skidding to a complete halt.

What came next was a painful experience for the young pokemon, burnt marks were clearly visible as he tried to stand up after Geneva's blow.

"Enough!" Olivier cried before Marina could order her pokemon to make another move "Kenji! Stop them!"

The froakie leapt into action as he rushed over to pin Geneva to the ground. The fennekin let out an outraged wail as she tried to free herself while swiftly aiming another flame ball at her original adversary. The attack was quickly extinguished as Kenji used before it even hit Rasputin.

"What do you two think you are doing?! Any longer and they would of ended up killing each other!"

I glanced at the wounded pokemon and my heart tightened, he was right, the chespin was no longer in state for battle. Extending my hand I called Geneva back into her pokeball, much to her annoyance. Marina on the other hand, seemed torn between retreating from battle or calling me a coward. The girl let out a disappointed sigh and summoned Rasputin back into his.

"We'll see whose best next time!" she growled before stomping off.

Once she was out of sight I let my shoulders drop, I hadn't realized how straining a battle really was…hopefully next time Marina challenges me none of our pokemon would end up fatally wounded. I doubt Olivier would always be around to stop us.

"You were good…" my neighbour put in after a few moments of silence, "Just remember not to push your pokemon too far. They _can _ die! This isn't a game…"

"I know…" I muttered as I began marching in direction of my house. "My memories haven't been in good terms with me lately…they aren't helpful in battle either…"

We continued walking in silence, as I spotted my house in the distance Olivier suddenly halted, his froakie leaning on his shoulder, a questioning look on both their faces.

"What _exactly _happened for you to have lost all your memory?" He demanded.

I'll be frank with you, I panicked. No one seemed to know what had happened to me, not even myself. All there really was of my past now was flash of light a great pain.

I froze, mumbled something inaudible and deliberately took off. Leaving the new neighbour standing in the middle of the road, wondering what in arceus's world he'd done wrong.

Time seemed to slow down as I ran down the alleyway. The voice of my neighbour echoing through my mind. My reaction may have been a little…rash? But something was up, something I couldn't speak out loud. How would everyone know about my accident but no one had even the slightest idea of what could of happened to me…as if everyone who wasn't new here was trying to cover things up…

I felt like I was watching myself tumble into my garden and open the front door. Everything seemed to return to normal as soon as I closed the door…well…not everything….my heart was still beating so fast it felt as if I was trying to break free from my chest.

"Back so soon?!" I heard Idris call from the kitchen, "Did everything go well?"

Not answering her I stomped upstairs and slammed my door shut before landing on my bed. The mattress welcomed me as I lay there my eyes closed.

I don't know how much I rested on the bed, my gaze turned upwards as I starred empty thoughts out the window. Next thing I knew Geneva had come out of her pokeball and was snuggled against my legs.

"You know…running away won't help solve your problems…" she said breaking the long and painful silence.

"I know…" I sighed, "I just not sure what to do…"

The fennekin frowned, her tails sweeping back in forth as she thought about my answer. Suddenly she stood up, leaping onto the window seal she deliberately blocked my field of vision as she sat down to peered down at me, he red eyes reflecting my sombre expression.

"Listen, if you cared to remember about what your friends had been trying to tell you I doubt you'd be here distressing about your situation!" she growled. As a reply I simply blinked in surprise, she did have a valid point...

Giving in a briskly stood up and made my way downstairs before I could change my mind, my fennekin trailing close behind me.

"NOW would you mind telling me what's wrong?!" my mother demanded even before I'd reached the bottom steps. Idris's gaze fell on the pokemon beside me and she let out a low "oh…"

"Yes…" I replied handing her the letter "The professor gave sent this for you…"

My mother took hold of the envelope and delicately opened it. She took so long to read the letter that I begun thinking she was just about to burst into tear or something. Holding my breath I watched as she lowered her arms and crumpled the note up before speaking.

"It's from a friend the professor and I share…he thinking that it is a good idea to let you travel like the others…he _believes_ it would help you regain your memory…"

I nodded, unsure of what to tell her, finally speaking I assured her that I would come back to visit her as much as I could.

Idris smiled weakly "It is very kind of you Nathalie, but it is unnecessary. I will probably be spending more time at work now that you will be traveling. I am sure we will meet again though."

She turned around and swiftly went into the kitchen, soon returning with a small backpack. "You can carry whatever you like in here." She mumbled handing it to me "When you regain you memory please keep in mind that our aim is well justified and must be put before anything else."

I reflected on what she'd just told me for a few seconds before dipping my head in agreement. Idris's gaze hardened, her whole body stiffened.

"You'd better leave now, I don't want us to keep the boss waiting…" she growled, her ton dangerously low as she leaned forward to open the door. "I'd like you to stick to your promise and tell no one, you understand, NO ONE, about your ability at least until you've regained your memory and are able to make the difference between you is and who were your allies."

….I wish I could tell you that afterwards she happily hugged me and waved goodbye as I marched down the path like most trainers and next thing you know you would go on a wonderful adventure to catch new pokemon…I fear that it is the exact opposite in fact…Idris ordered me to drop by her _"nice"_ friend who'd sent the letter before literally chasing me out of the house. After that everything, and I mean EVERYTHING just simply went from bad to worse…


	3. Chapter 3

Well…here we are! I'm now traveling with my pokemon!

It really was a nice birthday gift! Really! Let's see, finally freed from several months in your house, then almost immediately ambushed by your "friend" and best of ALL! Thrown out by your own mom who just wants to get rid of you so she can work for her boss while you travel with your fennekin! Literally! What a life!

Anyways, here I am walking through Santalune City with Geneva by my side with not any real idea of where to head to next…I seriously wonder how some trainers can make it and become league champions! Especially when you don't know where to start.

Making my way along route 2 I mused while listening to the sounds of pokemon all around me. Now that I had a pokemon I could actually walk in the tall grass…heck maybe even encounter a pokemon! Wouldn't that be something! Another partner to join Geneva's side! Just like that pidgey over there…wait a second…pidgey?

Geneva and I had the same thought at almost exactly the same time. We both crouched in the grass as we crawled forward to approach the pidgey. The bird seemed unaware of our presence as it continued searching the ground for grubs to eat. Suddenly taking off into the sky the pokemon let out a shriek. Straightening up I let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Sorry girl…" I said petting Geneva on the head. But my pokemon seemed distracted, her expression was a frown and her ears flat against her skull.

"You're not the one who scared it away." She hissed

"Hello…" a voice whispered behind me causing me to jump.

I let out a surprised yell, backing up I bumped into Geneva and was sent sprawling in the grass, a large pidgey towered over us.

"Sorry…" the pidgey murmured "I…I didn't mean to scare you….you didn't fly away like the others so I thought…"

"That's because we can't fly!" Geneva barked as she freed herself from underneath me, to face the pidgey who simply cowered.

"Sorry…I didn't know." She muttered.

Standing up I jerked my fennekin back by the scruff of her neck.

"It's alright…" I said trying to smile as my fennekin tried biting my hand. "I'm Nathalie and this is Geneva we've just begun traveling on our pokemon journey."

Just like I'd expected the pidgey seemed to react at my words. In fact her eyes seemed to sparkle with…hope? She flew closer, landing on my shoulder.

"That sounds like fun! Would you mind if I came with you? Most pokemon around here are scared of me because of my size so I don't have any friends…my name is Colombes by the way…"

I dipped my head, beaming with happiness "Sure!" I laughed "There is plenty of place for a new partner in our team. Welcome!"

Colombes blushed, her wings flapping with excitement "Thank you!"

Geneva let out a low growl of objection but I simply continued walking wild Colombes on my shoulder, compared to her big size the pidgey wasn't very heavy. In fact…she was a little underweight for her species.

I didn't meet many pokemon after that, either because of the tall pokemon on my shoulder or the fact at every chance she's got Geneva would kill any pokemon she found….anyway we hadn't even left the route and both my pokemon were levelling up at a rapid rate.

"A pidgey!" Marina laughed as we approached the group at the edge of the forest, "Seriously is tat the best you found!?"

Ignoring the comment I simply nodded, acknowledging at Olivier and the others.

"Was it hard to convince Idris to let you go!" Tirzah asked in attempt to draw the subject off Colombes who was now trying to hid in my bag.

Shaking my head I tried to answer truthfully without sounding too disappointed.

"It went better than I thought, she chased me away."

A long silence followed as the reality behind my words sunk in. "Well…that's good…I guess…" Sparky commented, pity shone in her eyes.

Marina let out a loud cough "Excuse me! I wish it had been better than you hoped Nathalie. But lets not forget this moment. WE ARE FINALLY LEAVING!" She said as she raised her hand to the sky and pointed towards the forest, "As much as I would like to race ahead and leave you behind I'd still prefer we honour our friendship."

She glared at me before continuing "And leaving route 2 behind us TOGETHER!"

Grabbing Tirzah's hand my friends made a chain link we entered Santalune forest.

* * *

><p>It would be interesting, even proper, to end the chapter on one of my last happy moments…but I'd rather not…the reason is what happened next came too quick. It would be a crime NOT to add it here…even though Marina may hate me for it.<p>

What happened? You must be wondering? Well it is simple! Loiret happened!

As soon as we entered Santalune forest something big…and YELLOW dropped from the tree and landed squarely on Marina's head.

The girl let out a surprised yell, tripped over Rasputin and ended up dragging us all down with her.

"Arceus!" The Pikachu laughed, "I should probably apologize but your faces are priceless! It wouldn't be worth it!"

Geneva growled, her fur puffing up like a fluff ball as she pounced, pinning the pokemon to the ground. Reacting quickly I leapt to my feet and threw my pokeball at it, trapping it inside the capsule.

As soon as the pikachu had disappeared everyone let out a sigh in relief. It had all gone by so quickly.

"Well…" Olivier said as he stood up "THAT was interesting! Good catch by the way!"

I beamed with pride and stuck my tongue out a Marina. The girl seemed to have recovered from the sudden attack but her face was red with anger.

"Just show me that insolent rat!" she snapped.

Opening the pokeball I let the pikachu out to receive the wrath of my friend.

"THAT wasn't nice you know!" the pokemon squeaked as she turned to look at me. But she did not have the time to continue scolding me for Marina was on it. Grabbing it by the tail she began yelling.

"And my head! Look what you did you dirty rat! I swear if I…"

The pikachu let out a yawn "You'd do what? I'm not even your pokemon! I'm sure if you harmed me your friend over there would probably never forgive you."

Marina hiccupped, not at the pikachu's words mind you, she had no idea what it had just said, but at the lack of reaction on its part.

"I think that enough…" I began, but was cut short as my friend's gaze swung toward me, her eyes blazing with anger. Aiming the pikachu at me she threw it as hard as she could. The impact sent me sprawling in the grass.

"Well, hopefully throwing me will help let out your anger!" the pikachu hissed as she stood up on my chest, "By the way, whatever you name is trainer. Call me Loiret! And you'd better keep me on your team because my new aim in life is to bother your friend over there!"

Before I could reply Geneva let out a yip in laughter. "Of course you can stay! I don't think Nathalie would back down from an offer like yours! Welcome to my team!"

Helping me to my feet Olivier glanced at the fennekin and pikachu. Having not understood a word they'd staid he asked me whether I would keep Marina's assailant.

Nodding I tried my best to avoid Marina's creepy glare "Yes I will! I'm sure Colombes and Geneva would be angry if I didn't give them another companion!"

"Pity…" Marina interrupted "It will be a tragedy for them when I crush it in battle!"

It was hard to ignore your friend when a team of angry pokemon were itching for battle and throwing insults she couldn't even understand at her. In the end we got through Santalune forest without much trouble and I could feel the excitement coming off my friends when we got out.

"Next stop Santalune city!" Sparky chuckled.

"And there I will battle the gym leader Viola!" Olivier announced his eyes shimmering with anticipation.

"Well I'm going to be off training my pokemon!" Marina grumbled before raising her voice "You'd all better do the same…unless you want to get your butts kicked!"

I smiled "Is that a challenge?"

Marina snickered "Sure! How about the first one who gets their badge first wins! Easy!"

"Then it's a challenge I accept!"

Halting I turned to face my friend, she didn't react…probably hadn't even noticed because she was so concentrated in my words…but what I saw in her gaze…the reflection of my face…my eyes…they were green.

* * *

><p>It was dark when I approached the Santalune Gym that very night. Geneva, Colombes and Loiret by my side.<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" my pidgey repeated over and over as I entered the gym "Can't we wait until tomorrow?"

Shaking my head I looked around. I was now standing in a blank room with multiple pictures of pokemon on the wall. A large hole was found in its center and a rope hanging from the celling lead down to whatever was below.

Halting in front of the crater I finally answered my pokemon "If we are to win this challenge we must battle Viola before everyone else. And that mean _tonight!_ "

Gripping the rope I slid down into the darkness…


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome challenger! I'm surprised you're battling me this late in the night!" Viola called out as I crawled onto the platform.

I was now beginning to regret my decision to not rest at the pokemon center until the next day. The trainers that had kept me from reaching the gym leader immediately may have been helpful for having levelled up my pokemon…but it was exhausting!

Viola starred down at me as I tried to regain my breath. Suddenly she swept a camera out of her backpack and with a flash took a picture of me.

"DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled as I jumped onto my feet. Hopefully she wouldn't hang her pictures up for other challengers to see…the look on my face would be embarrassing…and I wouldn't want Marina to see it.

"That's too bad!" Viola laughed "Would you mind if I took pictures during out battle? You seem to be an interesting opponent."

Shaking my head I grabbed Geneva's pokeball. "Yes I would mind actually! Your flashes would distract my pokemon and if anything happened I would blame you for being a cheater!"

The gym leader gave me a pouty face before grinning right afterwards. "Really…that's disappointing…but don't worry. I'm not a cheater."

Viola reached into her bag to thankfully put her camera away, except when she pulled her hand out she was holding two pokeballs. Understanding the message I unleashed Geneva for battle.

"Alright! Took you that long! This is Viola? Right? Well what are you two waiting for? Let's get started!" My fennekin barked as she scrutinized the gym leader, a large smile on her face, waiting for Viola to send out her first pokemon.

"Geneva! Use ember!" I ordered as soon as the unknown pokemon took appearance. My partner surged forward and let out a powerful burst of flames. I watched as Viola's pokemon, a surskit was engulfed by the attack, only to emerge unharmed.

"Poor soul!" Viola laughed "This pokemon is half water type! Your fennekin is no match for it!"

I let out an exasperated sigh as the gym leader ordered her surskit to unleash a series of bubble attacks on Geneva, reducing her health to really low. Aware of what I was doing, and the fact Geneva would never forgive me for this. Without warning I called my pokemon back before she could act any further and sent Loiret out instead.

The pikachu starred at me in surprise. She'd been sleeping most of the challenge and now she was sent into her first battle, against a gym leader.

"That pokemon is half water type!" I informed her "Use thunder shock!"

Loiret grinned and turned to face her opponent, unleashing a strong burst of lightning. She took care of Viola's surskit in a matter of seconds, as if it were no big deal. The gym leader grimaced as she called her surskit back, sending out a Vivillon instead.

Deciding that Geneva didn't have enough health to challenge this pokemon yet I sent Colombes out instead to stall Viola's pokemon while I healed my fennekin…that was my first big mistake…and it was nearly a fatal one…

Colombes waited patiently as I took care of healing Geneva. The only problem was that Vivillon seemed to have other things in store for us and intended on _not_ challenging a fennekin.

My pidgey let out a startled cry as the vivillon summoned a horde of what seemed thousands of little insects rose from the ground and began crawling towards her, climbing up to latch onto her feathers, sapping her strength. Gulping in horror I called out to my pokemon "Colombe! Retreat!" extending my hand as I held out the pokeball to summon her back.

Suddenly a jet of insects came flying through the air, landing on my hand. I let out a yell of horror as I felt a pain as the insects bit down on my fingers, keeping me from bringing my pidgey back.

I gasped as I dropped the pokeball, pain immediately disappearing. Under Colombes' questioning look I put the capsule back.

"Change of plans!" I announced "Use gust instead!"

What took place afterwards was a race against death…literally!

As Colombes constantly kept tried to support the pain of the insects sapping her force and Vivillon's attack she counterattack by repeatedly using the same attack…I know, not a really good strategy, but hey! I was desperate!

In the end I was confronted by a choice. Risking Colombes' life and praying she was fast enough to attack first and hopefully finishing the Vivillon off, or healing her and risking that Viola decided that the next turn she'd do the same.

In the end I choose to bid on speed and risk it. My pidgey only had 1 hp left, but I still ordered her to attack instead of healing…I sincerely hope that once Vivillon is killed those insects would stop attacking…or I don't think I will ever forgive myself…


	5. Chapter 5

After the battle I couldn't do much but stagger across the empty street and into the pokemon center. Handing my pokemon team over the nurse Joy I headed upstairs to find a room for the rest of the night. As I entered the room I fell into bed, still dressed, but frankly it wasn't worth it….the next hours of sleep went by far too quickly and I felt as if I had just gotten into bed when someone knocked on my door. Getting up I tumbled towards the room entrance and was greeted by my pokemon, all safe and sound.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Geneva barked, a wide grin on her face, "Your friends have gathered for breakfast down below and are awaiting your arrival to begin! I don't want you to miss out on the fun!"

That was enough to snap me awake, with my clothes already on I quickly grabbed my bag and headed downstairs…My fennekin wasn't lying in attempt to wake me up, everyone had gathered around a table in the pokecenter, all waiting for me.

"Took you so long!" Marina called out with an unusual happy ton "What happened? Did you turn into a snorlax and fell asleep?! Don't worry! You didn't miss out on anything yet! Guess what will happen today?"

I blinked the sleep from my eyes as I sat down on the bench beside Tirzah, "What?" I asked foreshadowing the event that was going to take place after my question.

Just like I'd expected Marina gave me the biggest smile I'd ever seen "I'm going to challenge the gym leader right now!"

Trying to play along and hold back on the laughter I raised an eyebrow "Like…right now?"

My friend nodded and glared around the table "Yes! Right now! Too bad it seems you slept too much Nat."

Okay, what I did next was not very nice, but ever since I'd escaped my house Marina had been bothering me, so it was payback time, hopefully she would forgive me for it someday…but one thing is for sure, I was never going to be able to race Marina to a gym badge ever again…

Holding up my newly obtained badge I let out a yawn "Too bad…I guess, maybe you should have gone last night like I'd done to beat you."

Marina let out a loud gasp, her jaw dropped in surprise. Beside her Olivier tried to hold back on his laughter, but in vain, the hot chocolate began coming out of his nose until he burst out into laughter.

"Holly Arceus! She sure got you there!" he managed to say before more laughter overtook him.

Marina let my friends laugh for about a minute, her eyes locked on my newly obtained badge. As the laughter died down she straightened up and silently walked out, Rasputin trailing behind her.

I really should of gotten up and done something, apologized. But I knew that if the same thing had happened to me I would rather be left alone and gone to challenge Viola straight away without someone coming in attempt to make me feel better… I let out a sigh, I had just made an enemy out of a friend, and soon I would need all the friends and help we could handle…

We celebrated afterwards, eating breakfast together and discussing what we'd done to level up out pokemon. It was around 10'o clock when I was finally ready to leave Santalune city and make my way towards other horizons.

Halting at the edge of the city I stared out into the path stretching out before me. Taking a step forward I headed onto Route 4.

"Hey champ!" Someone called out as a lady who resembled Viola far too much approached me,  
>"You're one of Augustin's six chosen trainers? The one who challenged my sister late last night? Which one of the trainers are you? One of the two Lysander recommended or his original choices?"<p>

I took a few steps back and scrutinized the newcomer. Who was this person? Viola in disguise? And what was she talking about?

Before I could ask any questions the lady handed me a pair of roller skates.  
>"I'm Alexa by the way! Viola is my younger sister, she became gym leader while I run the Lumiose Press. I'm a good friend of the professor! By the way, here is a gift he requested I give you!"<p>

I took the roller skates Alexa handed me and murmured a few words of thanks before placing them in my backpack.

"No problem! Let me know if his five other students pass by here!" Alexa chuckled as she skated off into Santalune City to ambush some other trainer.

I began walking along the path towards Lumiose city as I pondered about what Viola's sister had told me…six trainer? But…if we counted Tirzah and Sparky our team would make five trainers…then I should count the fact that Tirzah and Sparky were students of Sycamore way before us, they shouldn't be counted among the six…but then who are the other three?  
>I turned around to call Alexa and ask her who she had been talking about but that's when I realized I had already left Santalune City far behind me.<p>

"That was weird…"I mumbled loud enough for my pokemon to hear me. Geneva let out a loud snort and began racing ahead of me to play in the grass alongside of route 4.

As we continued north towards Lumiose city I began noticing the obvious changes in my surroundings, as the grass turned into field of flowers the large trees along the path became a huge maze of bushes that towered high above my head.

I halted to watch in awe at the city that loomed before me, I'd never imagined Lumiose city to be THAT big!

A loud yip behind me made me jump as I twirled around to find Geneva facing a Ralts who seemed to be exactly the same height as her.

" Yo! How dare you walk in MY patch of grass!" The ralts hissed as he held my fennekin's head down in the dirt. "I am going to kill you for interrupting my morning exercise!"

Taking a step forward I launched myself onto the ralts, and threw the first pokeball I could get hold of. The ralts let out a cry in surprise as he disappeared inside the small capsule.

"I can't believe you caught that idiot!" my fennekin growled as he picked up the pokeball. "We need the most pokemon we can catch," I mumbled as I let my new Ralts out.

My new pokemon did not look like a happy camper, "Trainer!" he spat "Seriously! Did you have to interrupt me! I was dealing with that fennekin over there!"

"Listen…" I said as I sat in the grass facing him "Geneva is my pokemon, you have no right to kill her, especially now that she is your team mate."

The ralts blinked, glared at my fennekin, and then let out a sigh in disappointment. "Every strong pokemon knows when to give in, FINE! You can be my master if you wish, just don't think I'll make your life easier because I won't! By the way, before you return me in that pretty little pokeball of yours I may as well request that you do not attempt to name me something stupid like Timmy or Bobby! Seriously, please call me Toulouse! If you do not I won't hesitate to attack my own trainer!"

Nodding in acknowledgment I held up the pokeball to return Toulouse inside before stuffing it in the deepest pocket of my bag.

"Told you so!" Geneva grumbled as I stood up to join her on the path. "Seriously, you should be more picky with who you catch! That guy will only make you regret becoming a trainer!"  
>Not replying to my fennekin's words I continued walking along that path, staying well out of the maze of bushes, seriously, I was not in the mood to encounter anymore grumpy pokemon.<p>

After what felt like an eternity I reached the entrance to Lumiose city, only to be interrupted by two well-dressed young trainers.

"Hello there! You're Nathalie? Right?" the girl called out as she and her partner stepped in front of me to block my passage. "We were watching you back there! Nice catch!"

Nodding I was about to thank her and ask her how she knew my name when the girl's friend spoke up "Did you know that a ralts is half-fairy type?"

I blinked in surprise "Nope, I thought they were only psychic type?" I said, unsure where I'd gotten that idea.

The boy snorted as if I'd just said something absurd "Fairy type caused the whole type matchup system to go bonkers! We've been battling with Fairy type pokemon under Sycamore's request. They are quite interesting!"

"I'm Sina!" The girl added "A beautiful name for a beautiful lady! Don't you think?! And that's my friend Dexio, he's been working on his pokedex for two years now."  
>I smiled at Sycamore's two assistants, I could easily imagine Sparky asking Dexio to trade pokedex information, now I understood where Augustin got his trainers and their personalities! "I'm Nathalie, but you must already know that." I said.<p>

Sina nodded "Yup, Prof and his friend enjoy talking about you and the other trainers all the time! He is impatient to meet you in person! So far all he knows about you is everything his friend has been boasting about!"

Dexio leaned over to pick Geneva up "How about we show you to his lab? He would be delighted to see how his fennekin has been doing!" he said, directing it more as an order than a request.

Sighing I let my shoulders drop, I guess I would have to visit Lumiose city after that.  
>"Sure…I guess!" I replied trying my best to sound happy about the idea of finally meeting the guy who got me thrown out of my own home.<p>

Grabbing my hand Sina began dragging me along as we entered Lumiose city to visit the Professor…

I should have declined their proposition, I was letting people drag me along far too much, and soon I would end up being dragged into situations in the wrong place at the wrong time…or may I say, in their point of view, right place at the right time…


	6. Chapter 6

I did not have the time to enjoy a proper tour of Lumiose City. As soon as we entered the gates Sina and Dexio dragged me off towards the professor's lab, a tall white building surrounded by a large garden from which the playful cries of pokemon could be heard.  
>Geneva, jumping out of Dexio's arms trotted over to sniff the tall grass. Not even slowing his pace the senior trainer scooped the fennekin back up into his arms and he walked by her to carry my pokemon the rest of the way. Taking an opportunity to see rooms I otherwise wouldn't I glanced around the lab as we made entrance. The first room was large empty hall with an elevator at the end.<p>

"The professor studies evolutions" Sina informed me as she rushed me towards the elevator, "You probably already knew that but in case you forgot you wouldn't want to look surprised."  
>As the elevator door opened up both of Sycamor's friends pushed me forward into a room full of machines of all shape and sizes. I glanced around as I spotted pokeballs lying on the floor and tables as scientists stood over a large screen tv peering into it as if it held the deepest secrets they could imagine.<p>

"Oops! Wrong rooms!" Dexio called as the group of researchers starred at us in annoyance and I was quickly dragged back into the tight elevator.

"PROFESSOR! We're back!" Sina yelled almost as soon as the door opened once again at level 3 this time.

"Je savais que vous l'étiez!" Exclaimed the professor as he approached us a large grin spread across his face. "Ahhh! Nathalie! La tardive est arrivé en première! Quel joie to have you back here !"

Freeing myself from Sina's grip I stepped forward to shake the professor's hand as Sycamore continued his speech, "It is good to have you among us now! A pity you lost your memories though! I had so much of advanced research that I would of loved to tell you about but would take too long to re-explain now that you forgot it all!"  
>The professor gripped my hand tightly and I found myself yet again dragged by another person to a table. "'J'ai trouvé five autres trainers who I have sent out letter of recommendations to start they journey and research more for me. Tout ce que nous pouvons trouver ici est so different and unique from other regions that not even I know every secret possible here! Il y a tellement de choses à apprendre!"<p>

"Thanks…" I muttered not even trying to hide the hint of irony in my voice, "I really appreciate what you did to recommend my journeying. My mother was absolutely delighted to open that letter!"

The professor sighed and shook his head "It wasn't me…désoler…THAT letter was by a friend of mine and your mother's!"

"PROF!" Geneva yipped as she nipped Dexio's hand to race across the floor. "You're okay?! Right? I can never trust Jessie to take proper care of you! Or did you give him away too? Who is there to guard you now?!"

Only understanding the fennekin's excitement as a sign of joy from my pokemon Sycamore grinned as he let go of my hand to pet Geneva on the head. "So…tu as choisi the fire type after all?" he said to me as he bent down to itch behind my pokemon's ear "I was expecting you would choose Chespin since from what we had discussed before your memory loss, but I guess this girl and you will make a good match! Vous avez la même onde de détermination!"

Standing up he sauntered over to his desk and as he leaned over to grab something from the drawers called out to Dexio and Sina "I will be expecting that the other two students will come today and that my other three will be one day late…you can go off and spend time in Lumiose until tomorrow morning! _Mais s'il vous plaît!_ Just drop off the other three at the entrance ! I do not want my researchers to complain about your noises again!"

The two pokemon experts nodded before heading down the elevator.

"Now! Revenons à nos Mareeps! Nathalie! I believe you already forgot about our last test but I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

Grinning I stood facing the professor, Geneva standing posed by my side, ready for battle.  
>"You better be ready! Because I am!"<p>

Now…this battle was interesting…the professor used starters…ONLY starters! First up was his bulbasaur, a grass type, and I bet you can guess what happened to the poor critter…  
>"GENEVA! STOP!" I yelled as my fennekin stood towering over to small bulbasaur her gaze locked on its squirming body as she pinned it down, ready to use a fire attack to finish him off for good.<p>

Glancing back at me she grumbled a few words under her breath and padded to sit by my side.

"Impressionnant! You were kind to stop your pokemon from killing this one, but beware, the outside world won't be as generous." Sycamore informed me as he summoned the bulbasaur back into its pokeball. "Now we shall see how you will deal with a water type pokemon!"  
>Nodding I waited until the squirtle was out of its pokeball to let Loiret out of hers. The Pikachu stood on the lab floor watching the squirtle yawn at her, an expression of anger on her face.<p>

"How _dare_you act that way with me!" she squeaked as she raced towards the squirtle sending out small discharges of lightning at her enemy on the way.

I watched in interest as the squirtle straightened up and began dodging Loiret's moves. An impressive performance considering that the squirtle looked quite bulky and tall compared to the small and agile pikachu, but it still stood no chance. After a seemingly long game of hit and chance finally Loiret was able to corner the squirtle against a wall and let out a final gentle charge of electricity, enough to knock it out but not kill it.

"Wow! Bravo!" Sycamore laughed as he scrutinized Loiret, "C'était un bon choix de pokemon against Squirtle! Let's see how you will treat your next opponent !"

I raised an eyebrow as our last opponent came out of his pokeball, already guessing it would be a fire type pokemon I nodded to Loiret, informing her to stand ready when the next battle begun.

The final pokemon was a small charmander who starred up at the pikachu with a mixture fear and surprise. Taking a few rushed steps back the small creature tripped over the carpet and tumbled to the ground as he kept his wide gaze locked on Loiret's tall ominous figure. The pikachu frowned and turned to look at me. "You gotta be kidding me!" she growled, "I'm not beating up on a pokemon who can't even stand on his two legs at the sight of me! The squirtle I was fine with! She did not show any sign of fear! But this little guy! I refuse to hurt a pokemon with no reason!"

"Wow!" Geneva laughed "Loiret! Is it me or you are showing a soft spot for this pokemon! You weren't so _fair game_ with Marina!"

The pikachu hissed and promptly sat on the floor in front of the cowering charmander. "You heard me Nathalie! Tell your dear professor that I forfeit this battle! And you'd better not change pokemon on me or I'll never forgive you!"

I stood watching as my fennekin began shouting some random insults at the pikachu who simply ignored her while the charmander began slowly crawling towards the professor's leg as Sycamore watched my two pokemon bicker with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it's wise to say that this battle is a tie?" I asked, hoping the answer would be positive.

"Well…it seems that your Pikachu refuses to fight while my charmander ne semble ne pas le vouloir either…" the professor groaned, "I guess we can agree that this can be called a tie…"  
>Straightening up Sycamore summoned the charmander back into its pokeball and placed the three starter's capsules onto the table behind him. "You choose wisely when you keep your pokemon from killing others…" he finally said as Loiret and Geneva's fight suddenly fell silent as they listened to what he was saying, "I have occasionally met trainers who get their starters killed during their first battle. Mais toi tu n'es pas comme those trainers! Which is why I shall be entrusting you with one of these three!"<p>

I took a step forward in surprise, this was sudden…I hadn't realized this was the reason why he had challenged me, it has been a test the whole time! He wanted to see how I trusted my own pokemon when putting them up against youngling who would end up being other trainer's starters.

I starred at the three pokeballs in wonder, based on what Sycamore had commented on it seemed to him bulbasaur was the obvious choice for me. The charmander on the other hand wouldn't fit in my team at all, not with Toulouse who would cause me issues in battle…it wouldn't want to risk his life, besides I already had Geneva who was a fire type. That left me with one last choice…

"I pick squirtle!" I said as I approached the desk to bend down a pick up the capsule, opening it to reveal a tall and bulky squirtle who promptly yawned up at me. Smiling at the look of surprise on the professor's face I bent down to sit at the same height as the squirtle.

"Intéressant choix que tu as là! I look forward to seeing how your team will turn out!" Sycamore finally said as he broke out laughing "It seems I won't be needing to ask you what you'll be naming your pokemon! You can simply ask her what she'd like as a name!"

The professor grinned back at me as I let out a loud gasp, clearly he knew I could understand pokemon language, and naturally I had forgotten that detail like everything else.

"Hello! So you're a girl? Huh?" I said to the squirtle as I turned my attention back to my newly obtained partner. "So…what's your name? Do you have any?"

The squirtle looked up at me for a few seconds as she thought about what I had asked her.  
>Finally speaking up she said "Well! I left my name behind when I became a starter's pokemon, but my parents used to call me Oxford…so I guess you could call me that if you like!"<p>

Standing up I smiled down at my new pokemon "Oxford it is then!" I laughed as I turned to thank the professor.

"Did we miss anything?!" A voice called as the elevator door opened to let Olivier and Marina out.

"Great! It's the snarky girl again!" Loiret cursed as she raced over by my side to keep out of my two friend's way.

"Pas grand chose!" Sycamore smiled "I simply challenged Nat to a battle!"

Marina glanced at the squirtle and raised an eyebrow "Well! It seems someone is getting another pokemon! You're hoping that with another starter you may have a chance beating me in battle?! Well guess what! Good luck! I don't need another starter to kick your butt!"

Grinning at my friend's words Olivier made his way to stand beside Geneva "Nice meeting you professor!" he called out as a greeting to the professor before leaning over to scratch my fennekin behind the ear.

"Bonjour Olivier! So! It seems we are almost all here!" Sycamore smiled as he placed the other two pokeballs back inside the drawer of his desk.

"We're here too!" Yelled Tirzah as she raced into the room, closely followed by Sparky. "Dexio said you would be expecting us!"

"Exactement! C'est parfait! Vous êtes tous là! Now that we are all here I have a proposition for you!"

My friends all gathered around the table as Sycamore stood behind it, a large grin spread across his face. "Alright! You all know about Fairy types right? I've been researching about this new found type for a while now and have made some interesting discoveries. But that is not all, lately there has been an all new finding! A complete new stage of pokemon evolution! Mega evolution!"

"That's interesting prof!" Marina interrupted as she crossed her armed to stare angrily at the professor "But please don't tell me this is why you gathered us here. To tell us about this all new discovery of yours!"

"Tout a fait!" Sycamore exclaimed as he glanced at me a look of secret knowledge gleaming in his eyes like tiny little stars "I have been working on this new stage and believe there is far more secret about pokemon than we could ever imagine we knew of…nouvelles possibilités of changing shape forever or simply in battle. J'ai besoin de dresseurs to help my research by going out and exploring the most secluded areas out our land. I'm hoping you and my other team of trainers will be willing to do this pour moi. I've gathered you here to ask you if you'd like to help me out on this quest?"

We all stood in silences, pondering about what the professor was asking us…for some reason I found it…disappointing? I had expected further information on the Professor's research and why he was sending us out in dangerous lands to get our pokemon killed to help his unknown research about evolution to advance. But I understood Sycamore's way of thinking, this was a new discovery. And the more people he sent out to figure out what exactly he was looking for, the more information they could bring him.

"We…we…" Tirzah began saying but was suddenly cut off by Sparky who was literally dancing across the floor in joy "OF COURSE WE'D LOVE TO HELP! Anyone who would refuse an opportunity like this would be a fool!"

Sycamore smiled at Butter's words, it was common knowledge that my friend wanted to travel the world to complete her pokedex, out of us all she was the one who was mostly likely to rush off immediately after this to do exactly what the Professor had asked us.

"Sounds fun!" Olivier said as he glanced at me "What do you think about this Nathalie?"

It all came down this choice now that I think about it…if I had walked away right then all this would have happened differently…same consequences maybe…but I wouldn't have been affected by the events taking place afterwards if my decision had been not to set out on this quest…heck! I probably wouldn't have been at the wrong places at the wrong timings whenever something bad would take place!

"I think this is a great idea!" I replied, unaware at that time of what I had just agreed to do…

* * *

><p>As my friends began piling into the elevator I stiffened as I felt a hand grab my shoulder, jerking my backwards. Sycamore was standing behind me, his expression full of concern for what he was about to lead me too…or should I rather say, <em>who<em> he was about to lead me too!

"Nathalie, there is someone I'd like you to meet…"


	7. Chapter 7

It all comes back to me now, not the memories mind you, but the feeling of utter emptiness. As much as you try to think back on what happened during your past, or your future in fact, all there is to be found is…nothing.

I followed Sycamore to meet his _friend_ that I'd been hearing so much of lately.  
>On the way there the professor told me everything about his friend. His name was Lysandre, he was also a good friend of my mom's. Apparently he'd come to visit Idris and I whenever he could, but that was before I had lost my memories.<p>

How long he'd stay there would always depend on his working hours. Supposedly some days he'd come and leave, while others he would spend time training Marina and I. Now he is always busy on his work, he owns a pokemon lab like the professor, but his research is so much different. He also owns a company that created the holo casters that enable us trainer to contact each other from different parts of the regions. By the sound of it he may be quite a cool guy, if he wasn't so ambitious…

I glanced around the plaza as Sycamore headed towards a red building, Lysandre also owners a café called…well…after himself! That was where we were supposed to meet him. But as I scanned the plaza I noticed that it looked deserted. Weird since it was next to a relatively famous café.  
>Opening the door I took a look around before entering, inside the room was red, literally! Red carpet, red wall… Hey! Even a red counter to serve food and drinks!<p>

"Quel plaisir! Nathalie! Qu'apporte la fille d'Idris dans mon humble domaine?!" A very tall, spiky orange haired man exclaimed as soon as the professor closed the door behind me. "Excuse me Diantha, this is the daughter of a good friend of mine. Nathalie meet Diantha, I'm sure you'll be able to exchange questions later. Mais n'oublie pas ma Diantha! She won't be able to answer all you'd like to know!"

Turning his attention to the Professor Lysandre's smile turned into a grin "Augustine! We were just talking about you! How have your studies gone? Did you find out anything useful?"  
>The professor pushed passed me to shake hands with Lysandre who stood up to greet him "Good mon ami! I've just organized the first batch of trainers and sent them off to gather information to help my studies, entre temps I shall be going soon, the next group should be arriving tomorrow and I need to fetch more starters to give to trainers who'll be looking to begin their journey!"<p>

Lysandre just smiled "Je comprend, Nathalie! Don't be shy! Come over here! Are you hungry? I have some pain-au-chocolat for you and your pokemon, or do you want chocolat chaud? If I recall you like chocolat!"

Walking forward I returned Lysandre's smile as I stopped to stand beside to professor. "That's very kind of you, but I'm more in the mood to explore Lumiose city."  
>Idris's good <em>friend<em> frowned, he didn't like the idea of being turned down so easily by the look of it.

"D'accord, je comprend. Feel free to come by anytime you like, you will be welcome here. People at Lysandre café won't disregard someone with style like most pokemon trainers! It's a pity not everyone believes that we should all work together to create a new and beautiful world!"

I blinked in surprise at the response, Lysandre sure knew how to play with words. Unsure how to respond I handed him my _beloved_mother's letter that she had intrusted me with before throwing me out. Trying my best not to sound disappointed at the fact that it was getting late I said "Umm…it was nice meeting you, again. Thank you for advising Idris to let me go on this journey. She gave me this and sends her regard. She'll be back to work soon enough."

Lysandre took hold of the letter and didn't even bother opening it, instead he handed it over to one of his waiters before turning his attention back to Diantha. Now completely ignoring me as if I had been one of his recipes gone wrong.

Letting my shoulders slump I turned to head outside. As I padded onto the street, exhaling I realized I'd been holding my breath this whole time.  
>"Don't worry!" the professor spoke up, making me jump as he emerged from the building behind me, "Lysandre can hold grudges but he'll easily forgive the daughter of a good friend of his."<p>

I stared at him and sighed "I don't know…he seemed cold after what I said…I'm not even sure why!"

"He's been occupied, tout come moi, but unlike me Lysandre cannot find trainers to do half of the job for him." Sycamore replied as he began walking in direction of his lab as he called out to me, "Anyways! Thank you for accepting the job of training two starters! I wish you good luck with regaining your memories! Report back to me when it happens!"

Nodding in reply I watched in silence as he disappeared behind the corner. Leaving me to stand alone in the alley. Sighing I fumbled through my bag until I'd found what I had been looking for, Geneva's pokeball.

"Finally!" the fennekin barked "So! Where's this friend of yours? Can I meet him now?"

I smiled weakly as Geneva circled around me trying to sniff wherever Lysandre could be hiding. "He's gone already! Well…actually he's just occupied talking with someone else inside this building!"

The fennekin halted and starred thoughtfully at the red café, "Why can't I go inside and meet him?" she wined as she turned to face me with a wide-eyed, innocent expression on her face.

"Don't try your cute tricks on me!" I growled, "He's busy right now. Anyways it's time you and I go exploring Lumiose city!"  
>Geneva immediately straightened up, grinning at the thought of running down the street, chasing Pidoves and Pidgeys.<p>

I'll be frank, I wasted my entire afternoon shopping with my pokemon. Buying them items, like a blue collar for Geneva, to make up for my inability to let them meet my mom's friend.  
>But I was disappointed, most of Lumiose City was closed off because of an electrical shortage that had caused a blackout in half of the city, leaving us confined to not much choice for items to buy. Still it was quite late when my team and I were able to find a nice hotel to stay for the night, it was relatively empty for a fancy hotel in place full of new trainers looking to stay for the night to begin their journey. I was surprised no one had jumped at the occasion of renting a room for the night!<p>

"Hey guys!" I said as I let Loiret, Colombes, Oxford and Toulouse out of their pokeballs, "Guess what! This is where we will be staying for the night!"

"Great!" Toulouse growled as he crossed his arms glaring up at me, "And where do you expect us to sleep? On the floor? There is only one bed! Pwah! I thought that trainers took care of their pokemon!"

"Idiot!" Oxford hissed speaking for the first time since she'd left Sycamore's lab, "That's not how it works! Naturally a wild pokemon like would be clueless about such a thing! A trainer doesn't go around sleeping on the floor while its pokemons get the bed! Some of us will have the couch while others will sleep at the edge of the mattress."  
>The ralts blinked at the squirtle in surprise "Wow the newcomer spoke up finally!" he grumbled as he made his way to the couch to lie down on it, taking up the entire length.<p>

Smiling it turned to face Geneva and Loiret whose attention seemed focused on something else entirely…or more someone.

"Who's that?" my pikachu demanded pointing towards the wall. Beside a chair a tall girl was crouched her ear against the wall, she has a dark grey dress and dark shaded purple hair.

"Hey!" I said approaching the strange girl, unsure why and how this person had managed to enter the room without me noticing first, "Excuse me but why are you in our room?"  
>The girl turned to face me, her strange eyes lacking of the glint of life most people had boring deep into mine as she spoke slowly in an monotone voice "Don't speak to me…if you do I won't hear the elevator…" she raised her arms towards the ceiling and suddenly the lights went out.<p>

I'm going to admit it, we panicked. My pokemon and I raced towards the room door and scrambled outside. By the time we'd reach the hotel exit most of my team members had returned into their pokeballs, in fact I was now all alone as I raced outside in the still busy Lumiose streets.

Stumbling along a dark alley I tried to put as much distance between that ghost filled hotel and I. The only thing I'd failed to realize was that in my hast to get away I had taken one of the sideways along the main road and was now lost among a maze of stone and brick walls that reached high into the midnight sky.

I was stuck, unable to find the nearest pokemon centre or hotel to stay for the night and too far away from the main road to use sound or light to lead me out of this labyrinth of paths. Impossible to climb or fly my way out of here either, the building reached far too high for young Colombes to carry me out.

"My, my! Spine do you see that? It seems we have damsel in distress! How will this fair lady reach to measuring herself to the mighty Shadow! Bringer of darkness!"  
>I whirled around, I had been so preoccupied that I hadn't even noticed someone was following me all this way.<p>

The figure seemed to be watching me in silence, awaiting for an answer on my part. Frankly I was tempted to reply I wasn't a lady or a damsel in distress, the idea of confronting this stranger by demanding him to explain to me why he called himself the _bringer of darkness_was appealing. Instead I blinked in surprise, my challenger was nothing more than a boy about my age or a year older.

"Why is your hair purple?" I asked, breaking the silence which resulted in an annoyed hiss from the so-called Shadow.

"Because…" he squeaked the way Loiret does, clearly taken by surprise by my comment but quickly recovering to speak in a more…normal ton, "Because that's the way I want it to be!"

"Oh? Is that so?" I said, relaxing a little at the fact this boy was no threat, "Then let me guess…this battle you are clearly expecting, is it because…how do you say it? _That's the way you want it to be?_What would you do if I simply refused?"

Shadow grinned and I realized with horror as cold fear gripped me that his eyes seemed to now glow a strange reddish color, he'd been awaiting that answer.

"If that were the case then I'd be very disappointed. Why miss a chance to test your strength in no other way than crushing it?"

Shadow raised his hand and a Quilladin stepped forward from behind him. The creature seemed tense, as if awaiting for an order to attack.

The pokemon's trainer took a swift step back and the Quilladin surged forward racing down the alley as fast as it could. Straight toward me!

Reacting on instincts I jumped to one side, colliding with the cold stone wall as Shadow's pokemon rushed past me, grazing my shoulder with its large tail.

"ARE YOU MAD!?" I yelled at the creature's trainer as I stood up shaking in fear while constantly switching my gaze between the boy and the now immobile Spine.

"Huh! I could almost swear your eyes were brown before. Now they seem to be green." Came the odd reply as the trainer stepped forward to block my entrance, his word sent chill down my spine as Shadow let out a loud laugh, "My bad I must have mistaken you for a pokemon!"

I was now trapped between a boy who seemed to have lost his mind and his killer Quilladin. Turning my attention to the only possible living creature between the two who could possibly give me a change of escape I spoke directly to Shadow's pokemon, beginning it to let me by. But Spine seemed well intended on following his master's orders, and I was well aware soon as

Shadow gave the signal there would be no words to prevent his Quilladin from reaching its target.

Noticing a movement from the edge of my field of vision I grasped my pokeball still buried inside my pocket. Taking a step back as Spine rushed forward I threw the capsule in front of me to release the beast hidden inside it and shouting out an order I instructed Geneva to attack before our foes would have a chance to see what type of pokemon I had chosen against them.

Intending to murder whoever had dared attack her trainer Geneva leaped onto the Quilladin, using its speed against it to topple him backwards onto the ground.  
>The little fennekin jumped off her prey to let out a burst of flames in his face. The Quilladin growled as he shook to stand up, brunt marks clearly visible on his sides as he struggled to use Vine Whip in attempt to grab my fennekin by her tail.<p>

Dodging swiftly to one side Geneva let out another ball of fire but this time Spine was ready as he sped down the alley missing her attack by an inch to come barrelling onto the fennekin, tossing her down the street.

Regaining her footing Geneva stood shaking from exhaustion as the Quilladin lumbered closer but quickly regained her composure to let out another burst of flames that sent both fennekin and quilladin flying backwards each their separate ways down the alley. Standing up Geneva attempted to fight her fatigue by racing towards the pokemon, ready to attack him again.

"Enough!" I yelled as I noticed that Spine was too drained to continue battling. My fennekin halted in mid-air as she held back on her attack and came crashing to the ground, too exhausted to stand up.

"Your pokemon is unable to battle!" I growled to the trainer who'd been watching the battle unfold in silence as the two creatures fought for their lives and those of their trainers.  
>"Is that so?" the boy replied as he let out a nonchalance yawn, "Last time I had looked Spine was still alive, so in fact still able to fight!"<p>

Walking over to the tired pokemon's side I picked Geneva up while still keeping my gaze firmly locked on shadow."I refuse to let my pokemon kill others in an unnecessary battle just for the sake of pleasing you!"

Shadow shrugged as he stepped forward, his arm stretched out as he leaned against the wall, indifferent to my words.

"You really believe the world will always be this way?! This is life and death you are talking about! If you refuse to kill the enemy then he'll come to kill you instead!" I watched as Shadow grabbed a pokeball from his pocket before continuing his speech, "Seriously Nathalie! Out of all creatures shouldn't you know what exactly is at stake now? Or are your instincts as rotten as your memory is empty?"

I tensed as he tossed the red capsule into the air, frankly I could continue fighting but I didn't know how long my team could keep this up without a proper night's sleep.  
>Sighing in relief when I realized the pokemon summoned was a squirtle much like Oxford, only a little smaller and much more normal looking than the bulky pokemon I'd received from Sycamore.<p>

Grabbing Loiret's capsule I prepared to launch her into a battle she'd probably win. The only issue is that battle never came. In fact the squirtle stood more a chance against Loiret than it did against the assailant that rose up from nowhere to attack it. It was only a matter of seconds before it lay on the ground, alive but unable to battle.  
>Shadow stood petrified in shock as he searched my face for any sign of knowledge that could give him the reason for this quickly ended battle, but the look of astonishment on my face undoubtedly revealed how clueless I was about the whole event.<p>

"You really have been causing trouble around here haven't you?!" A voice spoke up from behind me as a girl emerged from the darkness her eye glowing with anger. "So much trouble tat trainers are warned to keep an eye out for you while the pokemon centre is packed full of wounded creatures that_you_battled. Seriously! You've caused more tears and death than Clement himself!"

The girl paused beside me, her eyes locked on the now trembling boy.

"You're sure lucky I decided to fight use your opponent's standards or your pokemon would have been long gone if I'd let Akiro battle them the way you expect them to fight!"  
>Shadow's gaze switched between the newcomer and I, we all stood in silence expecting someone to speak up. Finally breaking the quiet the trainer let out a sigh in defeat and swiftly summoned his squirtle and quilladin back into their pokeballs.<p>

"You two are lucky that I am still in my weakest state! Beware of whose side you choose and those you may call friends!" he growled before promptly stomping off.  
>The strange girl and I stood watching him hurry away until he'd finally disappeared around the corner. Sighing, the girl let her shoulders drop in relief, a satisfied smile on her face. "Moron!" she said to no one specific as she began heading down the alley in pursuit of Shadow.<p>

"In the meantime…" she said turning her gaze towards me "You'd better head to the pokemon centre, your fennekin looks pretty beat up!"  
>Placing Loiret's capsule back into my pocket I began trailing after the girl, Geneva's limp body in my arms.<p>

Akiro, the frogadier was the last I saw of the trainer and her pokemon as the rounded the corner before disappearing for good. I did not bother to run after her, wherever she'd gone it was somewhere I shouldn't waste Geneva's time by following.

Instead I continued down the maze of streets until I reached the lights of the main avenue. Reaching the centre I immediately handed my fennekin over to the nurses for them to heal. Sitting on the bench near the door I watched the clock above the front desk click as time went by.

I thought back about the event that had taken place not even an hour ago, Shadow seemed well intended on letting his pokemon kill whoever stood in his path. Tonight it just happened to be me…_no_…I felt my whole body go cold as if shards of ice were piercing through my heart.

I was wrong…it wasn't _just_ a coincidence…I do not happen to be the unlucky person who'd been standing in his way when he wanted to battle…I now had the dreadful suspicions that he'd been planning this all along...

How else would he have known my name when neither my pokemon nor I had spoken it?


	8. Chapter 8

I have no idea when or how I'd managed to doze off sitting on the pokemon center couch while Nurse Joy took care of my wounded fennekin. But next thing I knew it was already morning and Geneva was sitting on the table pawing at my face.

"Wow that battle last night sure knocked you out!" she laughed, "You were snoring so loud I felt I had to wake you before someone came into the pokemon center and saw you!"  
>Yawning I sat up straight and mumbled a muffled thanks to my pokemon. The fennekin grinned as she hopped onto the floor and began tugging at my pants.<p>

"I'm hungry!" she barked as she raced towards the door before sprinting back to sit in front of me, "Pleeaaaseeee can we go out and buy some food! I want to have at least eaten breakfast before we leave!"

Standing up I let Geneva take the lead as we headed outside to find a nice café to have our breakfast. I chuckled as my fennekin cantered in front of me, occasionally running back before taking off again.

We ended up finding a galette stand and buying breakfast for all my pokemon there, after letting my entire team out of their pokeballs we wandered the streets of Lumiose City in search of a place to sit down and eat our meal. Finally finding a place to stop we halted at a Café down one of the side streets and there a pleasant surprise awaited us…  
>As I sat down at one of the tables overlooking the avenue, I glance up as a tall girl with blond hair, black shirt and dark blue pants approached me closely followed by her frogadier, she has a spotted grey jacket with a large eared hood that dropped down her back.<p>

"Hey!" I said blinking in surprise as the girl took a seat sitting down at the chair facing me, "You're the girl who appeared last night weren't you? The one with the frogadier who beat up on Shadow's squirtle?"

The girl grinned at my words, her frogadier s "That's me! I'm Madison by the way! You sure seemed to be in need of help so Akiro and I decided to step in before anyone got hurt."

"My name is Nathalie, thanks for the help…he sure seemed intended on fighting to the death of one of our pokemon." I grinned, Geneva stood up from beside Loiret and Oxford and went over to sniff the Frogadier, the pokemon did not even glance at her as he sat straight glaring at my pikachu. Giving in the fennekin bounced back to sit by my feet.  
>Madison leaned back on her chair and crossed her legs as she scrutinized me "I'm sorry you had to deal with that idiot, but then again you wandering the streets at night isn't very smart move! There are some weird people out there!" she let out a laugh grinning playfully.<p>

I crossed my arms as I leaned on the table, still chewing my galette "We originally had a hotel where we were staying but we had technical difficulties which resulted in us being unable to stay there for the night. Afterward all places were either all filled up or closed for the night." I said not wanting to tell her that my team and I had seen a ghost and in our haste gotten lost.  
>I watched in the corner of my eye as Loiret began fidgeting under Akiro's gaze and began cleaning her fur.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Madison commented, her gaze falling upon my squirtle, who was enjoying her breakfast "I heard the professor's here, had some pokemon from Kanto but I didn't think the rumours were true. That pokemon is Squirtle right? Or am I mistaken?" Akiro's eyes were unmoving, "We came here to battle the professor, but it seems you beat us to it…" Akiro filled in, his voice directed toward me as if he _knew_I spoke pokemon.

Raising an eyebrow at the Frogadier before drifting my attention back at its trainer who seemed to understand exactly what Akiro had said I let out a sigh. "Yes, Oxford is a squirtle. Apparently Sycamore has been training up starters for different trainers all over the land. Did he send you a letter?" I asked directing the question at Madison.

"Oxford? Very interesting name! And yea, he did," Madison dug into her pocket and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper, "It's a bit... tattered now but hey it works." She smiled with a slight hint of embarrassment, and then placed it back in her pocket. "Can you tell me what other pokemon he had?" Her voice turned slightly serious, with a hint of curiosity.

"Sure!" I laughed and pointed to my fennekin "You seem to have received his Kalos pokemon, this is Geneva, my fennekin, you probably heard her screaming at Shadow." Taking my other two pokeballs out of my pocket I let my Ralts and Pidgey out "You know Loiret, my pikachu and these are Colombes and Toulouse." Pointing towards my squirtle who had finished her meal and was watching us intensely I said "Like squirtle Sycamore has a whole group of Johto pokemon starters like Charmander and Bulbasaur."

"Well, you already met all of my pokemon," Madison laughed, and glanced down at Akiro "Akiro and I are flying solo for now, but I was hoping to get one of those Johto pokemon from the professor. If he has any left that is."

I glanced down the alley in direction of the lab "He probably has a dozen of starters, I believe he still has the charmander and bulbasaur I met yesterday, if you aren't too late. He'll probably have other squirtles too. From what I understand he enjoys giving starters out to trainers who are beginning their journey."

"That's good to here! At least I'm not too late, I've wanted to catch a pokemon for a little while now but Akiro always seems to…" her voice trailed off, "eh…that's not important" she stifled a small laugh.

"We don't need anyone else," Akiro argued, looking up at Madison as he finally turned his attention away from Loiret, "We are strong enough together, any other pokemon would just drag us down."

"I would disagree with that!" Toulouse said, speaking up in my defence for the first time since I'd caught him. "You may meet some pokemon who are stronger than you or have type advantages against gym leaders and other trainers. You wouldn't want to battle _too_ many pokemons with type advantages over you!"

"Akiro, our bond won't weaken just because we obtain another teammate" Madison said, resulting in her Frogadier turning his gaze away from Toulouse to stare at his trainer, an uneasy look on his face, "Besides, Toulouse is right you could be the strongest water type of all-time and still be weak against grass and electric."

I sat on the chair facing the trainer and it's pokemon with a raised eyebrow, it was impressive to have travelled all this way with only one pokemon, how would she have managed if Akiro died? Toulouse in the meantime let out a low moan as he glared at the trainer and her pokemon.

Madison smiled gently and stroked the top of her pokemon's head, "This talk has become quiet boring right, Akiro?" Both trainer and pokemon smirked "Yes, quiet dreary," Akiro croaked through a grin. "Nat, would you mind a quick battle?" Madison kicked her feet onto the table top, her eyes full of fire she tipped her hat backward.

Grinned I stood up and nodded to my pikachu as Loiret gawked at us a look of uncertainty on her face. "Sure! Sounds fun!"  
>Madison stepped up and took a long stretch, Akiro bounding by her heels, and they both walked out into the sunny city, and out a yard or so away from the cafe.<p>

"Alright! Are you ready? I'll be using Loiret for this battle!" I declared stepping outside to make my way to face Madison.  
>"Ahem! Pardon me! I think it's time I take up a challenge!" a voice interrupted as Toulouse pushed past Loiret to stand facing Akiro.<p>

Akiro and Madison shared a sideways glance, Akiro croaked under his breath "Is he serious?" Madison shrugged.  
>Coughing I held back a burst of laughter "I'm afraid so. Toulouse has always been….i don't even know what to say…" The ralts glared at me "That threat to attack if you name me anything disrespectful also goes for mocking me!"<p>

"Do you really want to battle us Toulouse? I'm not sure that's the smartest idea." Madison called out, not trying to sound rude "After all you're the one that said that teammates will help you out when you can't battle a certain opponent." Akiro sighed and leaned up against a tree that was just behind them. A litleo who was resting there, looked up from its slumber to see Akiro and stifled a yawn before returning to a warm nap.

The ralts turned his attention to Madison and frowned at the girl. "I agree! But I must also point out that if you do not let your pokemon battle even if they are outmatched they shall never get better while the others of the team will!" Glaring at his trainer he snarled "And by the likes of it I may have gotten on my trainer's bad side! I seem to not get used that often!"

"There is a difference from training and being stupid, Akiro is much stronger than you. But I suppose it is your trainer's decision, not mine." Madison shifter her hazel eyes to rest on me, "What are you going to decide?" Madison took her pokedex from her pocket, having battled a Ralts earlier she wanted to get familiar with its typing just in case Nat said yes. "Fairy and Psychic" she read off quietly "Interesting…"

I stood, arms crossed as I studied my ralts with a raised eyebrow "Toulouse…you are really sure about this?" I asked as I glanced at Loiret who was now sitting on the ground beside Geneva, Oxford and Colombes with a look of interest on her face. The ralts didn't even need to reply, he simply glared at me and I understood the message. "Well! It seems he's really into fighting for his first time!" I called out to Madison

Madison nodded and called to Akiro over. Yawning the frogadier looped over to his trainer's feet. Kneeling down the teenage girl touched her companions shoulder lightly, "Go easy on him ok, I don't want to hurt him to bad…". The water type nodded, and stepped out into the street, "Are you coming or not?!" he called out raggedly.  
>The small ralts grinned, not even waiting for his trainer to order him to attack he began growling as he slowly approached the Frogadier. Cracking her fingers Madison called out to Nat, "Well come on then, he's waiting for you!"<p>

Sighing I called out at my pokemon "Right! Toulouse! Use confusion! "The ralts grinned as he held up his arms to let out a small beam of purple light that shot towards his opponent.

The attack landed successfully on Akiro, but both he and his trainer remained calm. "Stay as focused as possible Akiro, I will be your eyes!"

Frowning I glanced at my ralts who still stood facing the Frogadier. By the looks of it Toulouse hadn't heard what Madison had told her pokemon, he was too taken up in the idea of attacking a pokemon and before I knew it I hadn't even had the time to order as he began racing forward towards Akiro, "Toulouse! Use double team!" I yelled before he could make the fatal mistake of attacking too early.

The clones quickly circled around Akiro, enclosing on him. But neither partner seemed to flinch at the amount of ralts.  
>"Hehe, is that all you got Nat?!" Madison yelled over the sound of the enthusiastic ralts, "Akiro! You don't need me for this one! Use Water Pulse!"<p>

I watched in awe as the frogadier jumped into the air as water seemed to gush from his feet with a mighty surge as he use the concrete floor of Lumiose city to his advantage. The pulse boomed over the warm stone, all around him, toward the clones and their caster.

Mouth wide I observed the entire scene as the clones began evaporating as soon as water hit them. "Move out of the way!" I yelled to Toulouse, unsure whichever one of the still standing clones was him. The ralts barely had time to dodge before all his clones vanished.

"Use tackle!" I ordered hoping he'd be able to take advantage of Akiro's state in attempt to use the frogadier's recent attack to help him.  
>Madison's face wore a sly grin and she leaned backward as far as a standing person could while still standing. She didn't say anything and just let herself and Akiro relax as the attacking ralts closed in.<p>

"Akiro." Her voice was cool and calm as Toulouse was almost at him, nearly on top of him as milliseconds ticked by, "He's there! Go left, and use lick with all you got!"

The ralts was easily avoided, and time seemed to slow as Akiro opened his mouth a long tongue reached out and swept over Toulouse, flinging him across the road back over to me.

"Toulouse!" I yelled as I raced forward, the ralts sat up trembling from all over, clearly paralysed from the attack.

"That is what happens when you challenge someone stronger than you as your first opponent!" Geneva barked from the cafe front. "Look at you Toulouse!" She continued mocking "Almost falling over! Much longer and you'll kill yourself!"

Madison sighed, "Nat, never to get close to an enemy. It makes pokemon easier targets to attacks like that…" Akiro bounded over to his trainer, Madison's eyes were full of pride and she kneeled down to great her partner. She lent Akiro a neat kiss on the top of his head.

Throwing her bag to the side she unzipped it and pulled out a Pokèpuff, dark chocolate swirled neatly on top, Akiro happily accepts gobbling it up gratefully.

Taking my pokeball out I returned Toulouse back into his capsule. "You have a point..." I sighed standing up to face my other pokemon, "I still have much to learn it seems."

A sudden clapping noise from behind me made me jump and I whirled around to find myself face to face with the Professor, Madison gives us an inquisitive look as Sycamore burst out laughing.

"Hello Madison quell bonheur de finalement te rencontrer, like Nathalie could tell you I am Professor Sycamore."

I watched in amusement as Madison's expression passed from curiosity to surprise as she stood up straight in mere seconds, trying to look presentable "H-Hi, sir!" She stutters.

"Oh great! He's back for more victims!" I chuckled as I swiftly stepped out of the way of the professor and headed towards my pokemon. Greeting me Colombes gave me a questioning look as Geneva let out a bark of laughter as she raced towards Sycamore.

"You and your pokemons bond is extremely strong Madison. It was even strong enough to concur with Toulouse's confusion." Sycamore said with an impressed smile, ignoring Geneva as the Fennekin nipped at his heels.

Stepping closer, glanced down at Akiro with a look interest on his face, the frogadier's mouth was still full of Pokepuff. "Your pokemon seems as happy as he is healthy."  
>I watched as Geneva, fed up of being ignored began circling the professor while throwing all kind of insults that man could not understand unless he had the ability to understand pokemon...which lucking for him he didn't. Grinning I ignore my fennekin as she continued her gibberish rant and turned my attention to my three other standing companion who seemed confused by the professor's appearance or simply fast asleep and snoring loudly, which was exactly what Oxford was doing.<p>

"Eh-h-hh-hh Thank you Sir!" Madison tenses up with embarrassment as she stutters wildly. Akiro swallows the rest of the Pokepuff, and looks at Geneva who is still babbling on.

The Professor stood up from his observation of Akiro and clasps a hand over Madison's head, a gentle smile spreading across his face. "I believe maintenant que mon travail est finit with the six trainers who I had been waiting for it's my turn to battle _you_"

Madison jumped a little out of shock, "Wh-whah?! Like right now?! Now now?!"  
>I burst out laughing at the look on her face, "You should agree! Let him heal Akiro first! His pokemon will be tough when battling them with a single pokemon!"<br>The professor glanced at me and smiled, clearly grateful of my help.

Madison shrugged and nodded to her frogadier who hopped forward, turning my gaze towards my pokemon I summoned Loiret, Colombes and Oxford back into their pokeballs. It was about time I continued my journey, besides with all that had taken place here I was in no mood to stay any longer in Lumiose city.  
>"I'll be off then!" I announced as Geneva straightened up and trotted to my side, "Hopefully we'll meet again!"<p>

The professor raised his hand to wave while at the same time tossing a pokeball to release a charmander, a different one than whoever Loiret had battled yesterday. Smiling I began heading towards the entrance of Route 5 to make way for whatever adventures awaited me…

* * *

><p>Standing outside the Lumiose gates, I fixed my gaze on the route unfolding ahead of me. Taking a deep breath I stepped onto the road and….<p>

Almost as soon as my foot hit the dirt and rock covered path a load cry filled the air, making me jump as I tumbled backwards.

I was lucky, I barely had time to move out of the way as a large shadow emerged from the grass and came running straight at me. I starred up mouth wide open at the lucario that towered over me.

"_You_!" the creature growled as he locked his gaze on me, watching my everyone move as he stood posed, ready to attack.  
>"You…" he repeated in disappointment as his whole frame seemed to relax, "I've been expecting you Nathalie, though I imagined something better than this! A chance like you got is only for those who are capable of succeeding in their task! You look nothing better than a starter pokemon beginning their journey!"<p>

"Gaul!" a voice called behind the lucario as a tall girl in roller skates approached us, two other lucarios by her side.

As soon as she saw me the girl froze, only to let out a loud "_Oh_" soon afterwards.

The lucarios, Gaul, glanced at me one more time before padding over to his trainer's side.

"I apologize for any inconvenience my pokemon may have caused. He's upset…I think….he hasn't been battling for a while now and the trainers we met today seemed to have reminded him of the good old days." The girl said as she glared at her lucario, "I'm Korina by the way! This is Ushiwaka my newest fighter, and you've already met Gaul, my retired champion."

"_Your retired champion_…" I grumbled not even moving from my spot by the gate entrance, Geneva peering out from behind my legs, her ears flat against her skull, "He must have been very swift on his feet and good with his words to have earned that rank!"

"Oh yes!" Korina replied shaking her head in agreement, obviously missing the sarcasm in my voice, "He used to be my grandfather's fighter and was passed on to me when I became gym leader."

The end of the phrase was met with silence, both from my pokemon and I. Sighing Korina lifted her hands to the sky as if she was angry above something terribly wrong. "Seriously! Why does this always happen when I tell people I am a gym leader?! Either they act like you, stare at me with that shocked face of yours! Or they promptly challenge me to a battle! Well guess what! I am fed up with that! If people expect a gym leader to constantly be available to fight and never simply have time of their own to go on a walk then they are wrong!"

Korina hadn't even finished her speech before she was off skating away, followed closely by her three lucarios. I felt like calling her back, apologizing or saying something stupid that would probably result in a pokemon battle like every trainer who encountered her for the first time would do. Instead I stood starring at her as anger surged through me. How _dare_ she let her pokemon run loose like that and throw a fit because of silence?! Did she expect me to greet her happily after what Gaul had said?!

I clenched my fist and began walking down the trail with my fennekin following close behind me. This time no one intercepted us for a pokemon battle as we walked down the path…but our little victory was short…


	9. Chapter 9

I was relieved to leave Lumiose City behind me. The events that had taken place there had left me with little sleep and in a foul mood. The start of my journey down route 5 had taken an interesting turn when I'd been ambushed by a lucario, to be precise the retired champion of the gym leader Korrina. The only thing I was now lacking on this route to sour up my mood any more than it was already was battles! I'm sure you all guessed it! I've pretty much jinxed my luck with the very thought of it!

"Trainer! We challenge you to a pokemon battle!" a voice yelled as two identical little girls tackled me to the group, one tripping over her roller skates as she fell to the ground, landing on top of my Geneva who let out a plaintive howl as she was squished.

"Great news sis!" a creature squeaked as a minun emerged from inside the girl's bag. The little blue rabbit scuttled down his trainer's back to stand atop my fennekin's head. "Plusle! This one shall be our next opponent!"

"I guess I have no choice but to accept your challenge…" I laughed standing up, trying my best not to sound too sore about this encounter, "I don't have any excuses not to battle against you two."

"Great!" the still standing twin squeaked, her voice sounding a lot like the cry of her sister's minun, "My name is Joy and this is my sister Faith."

"I'm Nathalie," I replied helping Faith to stand up on her roller-skates. My fennekin immediately jumping to her feet began shaking her head in attempt to rid herself of the girl's minun who just laughed as he kept a strong grip to her large ears.

"Awesome!" Faith screeched as she scooped her minun up and promptly began strapping her skates to the little pokemon's feet.

Geneva and I stood blinking in surprise as the minun cried out in happiness, circling around his companion as the plusle watch him, a large grin of knowledge on her face.

"By the way….you have a pair of skates? Right?" Joy began, and I immediately understood the direction this battle was going, "You must play by our rules for this battle, which means you must pick a pokemon of yours and give them your pair to wear in battle."

Shrugging I tried my best to hid the worry from my face as I remove my backpack to take out a pair of roller skates, I was starting to feel as if Viola's sister had known battles like these would come up soon enough. However this would greatly reduce my choice for team members. But as rules went…this one was quite…interesting…

"Sure! I haven't had to opportunity to use mine yet, so I guess I won't mind lending them to one of my pokemon for a while…"

My gaze switching between my pokemon and the pair of skates I bit my lip in hesitation. Not only would I have to choose a pokemon who could swiftly use the skates of his two feet but at the same time could be strong enough to take on both of the twin's plusle and minun.

I looked down in surprise as someone tugged the skates out of my hands. At my feet Geneva hung from the skates as she kept a firm grip on them, dangling from them in an undignifying way.

"I want to battle!" she growled, letting go of the skates to land on gingerly on the soft soil of the path.

"But you're four legged!" I exclaimed in shock, "I only have one pair of two skates! You wouldn't be able to use them properly!"

"Idiot!" I hissed, jerking the roller skates high above my head, holding them out of Geneva's reach as my fennekin attempted to take hold of them to hank them out of grip, "They would have an unfair advantage over you! Not only would it be two against one but you would only be able to use your hind legs making it hard to attack!"

"Aww! Come' on! Let her fight!" Joy chuckled, interrupting our strange dance of who'd get the roller skates, "She can always use her front paws to drag herself around."

Sighing in disappointment I crouched down beside Geneva as I strapped the skates onto her paws. The fennekin grinned triumphantly up at me as I stepped back to give her room to stand up, now _this_ was going to be an entertaining battle to watch.

As soon as Geneva stepped forward…well let's be frank, more skidded clumsily onto the battlefield. Immediately my pokemon was circled by the plusle and minun who glided proudly around her.

"Don't let them surround you!" I yelled just as my fennekin slide to one side, dodging a small discharge of lightning sent out by the minun.

I gritted my teeth as Geneva flayed around trying to keep her balance as the skates rolled underneath her, so much for an unnoticeable disadvantage…

The plusle surged forward, its gaze locked on it target as it released a strong flow of electricity at my fennekin. Geneva, using her front paws as an advantage jumped into the air in attempt to dodge the attack, however as the skates rolled underneath her my pokemon landed gracelessly to the ground in a thud.

Bursting out into laughter the minun skidded to a halt and began speeding towards my fennekin ready to tackle her if she did not move out of the way in time. Geneva barely had the time to stand up before the two collided, shoving her back to the ground.

Growling in annoyance my fennekin twisted her head to the side and let out a small burst of flames at the minun. Crying out in surprise the small creature scrambled away to join his sister, grinning he leaned forward to whisper something into his partner's ear, a large smile spread across the plusle's face and I dreaded what was about the happen.

Standing up my pokemon let out an annoyed whimper as she tried to stay balanced on the skates, not even paying any more attention to her adversaries.

"Hmm…Geneva…" I began but was rendered speechless when I saw what the two pokemon were doing, standing far from my fennekin the plusle and minun had managed to put enough distance between Geneva and them, enough to prevent her from aiming at them as they began charging energy together. I watched as lightning danced between the red and blue pokemon's tail as they stood close together gaze firmly locked on my fennekin. The two rushed simultaneously as they both held paws letting out a large bolt of lightning that gradually developed in size as it grew closer and closer to my fennekin before enveloping her in its light.

"Geneva!" I yelled in horror as I stood frozen in shock and dismay, unable to help my partner in time of need. My pokemon was clearly struggling to stay standing as the light of our enemy's attack grew brighter and strong by the second under I had to close my eyes to prevent myself from being blinded from it.

Opening my eyes to peek at the battlefield I realize with a jolt that the light had not been from our opponent's attack. No, it had come from the very being that now stood tall in front of me, an entirely new creature had taken Geneva's place.

"Awesome!" the new pokemon laughed, her voice sounding more mature but still containing a hint of Geneva's distinctive accent, "Nat look at me! Guess what?! I'm a braixen now! I can use these awkward skates with two paws…err…feet!"

Reacting quickly the braixen spun swiftly around to face her foes. The plusle and minun barely had enough time to scramble backwards before Geneva let out a large burst of flames while skating towards them. Hurt the minun let out a shrill cry as he lurched forward, falling to the ground with a loud thud and lay there too wounded to continue fighting.

Ignoring her now fallen opponent, and thank arceus, leaving him to live another day. Geneva glided gracefully towards the plusle who began throwing bolts of lightning at her in attempt to stall the braixen from the inevitable. Swiftly dodging the attacks Geneva finally halted a fair distance away, far enough to hit her target but sufficiently distant to make it hard for both pokemon to aim their attacks.

I watched in awe as the braixen reached behind to grab a long stick that she'd hidden among the heap of fur that was her bushy tail. With a quick gesture and a large grin on her face the magnificent beast wielded her stick as if it were a wand, pointing it directly at the plusle who simply stood in wonder as purple energy began to form at the tip of the branch, boiling up as it ready to burst.

I took me a moment to register what was happening, and dread overcame me, "Dodge now!" I yelled at the small plusle who didn't seem to understand what kind of power was about to hit her as a ripple of energy exploded from the wand, sending everyone standing, except for Geneva, collapsing to the ground.

Jumping to my feet, fear gnawing at my stomach I search the battlefield. That explosion would have been strong enough to eradicate any small pokemon that stood in its way, and if Geneva had killed that plusle I think I would never be able to forgive myself.

Spotting the plusle I let out a sigh in relief, luckily the braixen's aim had been off and she'd missed the plusle but a meter. The explosion had been enough to throw the plusle off guard leaving it paralysed in shock, however it was still conscious and living…

"You won…" Faith said making me jump as she spoke behind me, "This was an entertaining battle, but I'd rather end it now before someone dies."

Nodding in agreement I approached Geneva, handing my newly evolved partner a pokepuff "Congratulations girl! You did a good job!"

"Thank…" Geneva mumbled, her thoughts seemed to be elsewhere as she sat down to remove my skates, "I never thought I'd come close to killing someone…."

I let my shoulders slump as she crouched down beside her, placing the skates in my backpack next to my team's pokeballs, "I will make sure you don't kill anyone…I promise…"

My braixen's whole frame seemed to grow tense, "Don't make promises you cannot keep, all trainers end up the same! Either too coward to continue fighting, or too paranoid that they waste their money keeping their team alive! Then there are those who chose to go down the path of blood willingly! Fighting is just another never ending cycle of life and death! If it's not you who will end up dying it will be your opponent!" her gaze flickered with an unexpected agony as she stared up at me, "You won't be able to stop all those deaths…soon you'll end up being swept along as the tide grows stronger…"

Unsure what to reply stood up and not even bothering to think up a response I turned my attention towards the twins. Both the plusle and minun seemed to have recovered with the support of potions, however the plusle seemed still to tremble from paralysis.

"Thank you for challenging us." Joy spoke in a saddened ton "I never saw that evolution coming, in fact I've not seen a pokemon evolve in midbattle before. It will be an interesting tale to tell to our parents." Looking up at the sky she smiled sheepishly, "I recommend you are your team quickly head off to Camphrier Town, I feel a storm coming and I wouldn't wish it on anyone to be caught in it."

Nodding I followed the two sisters, occasionally glancing up at the sky as the ominous clouds seemed to grow by the minute, threatening to burst any second.

Hurrying down the path, Geneva quickly trailing behind me I waved goodbye to the two twins and headed towards Camphrier town. However we'd had been too late and it was pouring by the time I arrived at the pokemon center, leaving us soaking wet as we entered the empty center.

Relieved that no one was around to see me sopping wet I sat down at a table near the entrance and released my team out of their pokeballs to wait until the storm was over.

"Amazing!" Loiret exclaimed as she circled Geneva, inspecting the braixen's large bushy tail, "You evolved!"

Geneva grinned with happiness, any sign of her sudden breakout of sorrow long forgotten as she stood arms crossed leaning proudly against the wall.

"Humph!" Toulouse grumbled as he paced around the room glancing outside at the downpour "I should have been the first one to evolve! "

"Well look who's jealous!" Oxford growled as she sat on the table stuffing her mouth with pokepuffs, "You should get Nathalie to train you. Oh! But I forgot! Naturally you're so graceful that you pridefully believe you are unbeatable…which we all know with proof that it isn't true!"

The ralts shot her a hateful glare before letting his shoulder slump as she slid to the floor. I must admit that I felt bad for him, Toulouse seemed to have gone through a lot, even if he did not open up to anyone I could feel that something in his past had left him this way, making him an impossible one to understand.

"FINE!" he snapped, making me jump, "I'll train with her! If this means that it will make me stronger than I'll anything to achieve that! Even if that means I have to team up with a trainer who knows almost nothing about the world around her." He paused turning his gaze to face me, his eyes shining in an unspoken sorrow, "If she'll accept me as he leading fighter…."

I smiled, he was clearly determined to succeed and I wasn't going to stand in his way. However, I did not have the time to answer his plea, for something…or more someone's arrival drew my attention as he staggered inside, dripping wet as lurched forward shaking from fear to land with a loud thud on the ground.

We all stood up and raced to his side, my pokemon remained by my side as the stood watching the newcomer in worry as he lay panting on the ground.

"Please…" the white creature whimpered, "I beg you…there are people out there who are looking to harm me…I swear I just want to have a new start…"


	10. Chapter 10

Colombes hopped closer as we all bent over the strange looking pokemon. "My!" she exclaimed "That's a furfrou! A wet and dirty one..but definitely a furfrou!"

"You deduction is better than mine!" I hissed with sarcasm as I picked the furfrou up and with Geneva's aid carried him to nurse Joy's side.

"Alright! Let's return to the topic we'd been discussing before the inconvenient interruption!" I announced settling down around the table as I began organising my team based on who needed trainer while we waited for the newcomer to recover. Finally making up my mind with Toulouse in the lead and Oxford with Colombes up next I could easily have Geneva and Loiret as backup in case anything went wrong. I still had enough pace to introduce two more pokemon into my team…even if that meant moving some to the PC box for Sycamore to take care of. What I had definitely not been expecting was that my team would fill up so quickly!

"My saviours!" the furfrou exclaimed as he trotted into the room his gaze filled in relief as he came to sit next to Colombes "I will eternally be grateful for your aid! If I was stuck any longer out there who knows what could have happened! And I do not want to imagine what would happen if those filthy trainers had been successful at catching me!"

I blinked in surprise "Wow…ummm…why would trainers go around trainer to capture you in the first place?"

The furfrou's face fell as his entire body seemed to suddenly grow fragile, his head low and tail limp the newcomer spoke in a unstable voice "Because…because of who I am trying hard not to be…" jerking his head upwards the creature launched himself upon me, pinning me to the floor as my pokemon stood frozen in surprise as he began pleading "Please! You must accept me as one of yours! If you don't it won't be long before my master tracks me down! My sister and I barely had time to reach the garden before he'd sent trainers after us. We had to take advantage of the storm and separate not to be found! My sister is out there on her own, the poor thing thinks it's just a game!"

"Why would pokemon be so desperate to leave their trainers? I thought the two created a bond when they first meet?" Oxford whimpered as she starred at the furfrou he eyes full of fear.

"Not all trainers are kind…" Colombes croaked as she gazed at the ground, her head low as if she was holding up the weight of a memory too heavy to support, "Sometimes trainers have expectations that their pokemon cannot reach…or other times the two have different opinions that the other simply cannot tolerate…"

"In my case I am deprived of my freedom!" the furfrou put in, "My master may be rich and own a large palace. But we are trapped inside his luxury and became part of his precious keepings that we are unable to take a walk in the garden unless under strict supervision!"

"That's no life!" Loiret squeaked, "Now that it has stopped raining outside let's go find our master so we can talk some sense into him!

The furfrou's face lit up into a large smile but soon transformed into horror as the pikachu's words sunk in. "No! You mustn't go!" he gasped, "My master is rich and will easily pay you a rich fortune to take me back! I don't want to return back there!"

I starred up at the creature in wonder, the furfrou seemed deeply afraid of returning home, but by the sound of it he would be nothing but trouble if I took him along. Deciding it was finally time to step in I spoke up at the creature who was still pinning me to the ground, "Listen! I don't even know your name and who your master is. But by the look of it we will have to go and speak to him, especially if you want legally be set free without worry…"

The pokemon starred down at me, his eyes shimmering in concern as he slid off my to bow "Thank you…I guess it's better than nothing. My name is Roubaix the second of Perfum Palace. May I demand your name in return?"

Smiling I cast a glance around my team, the pokemon center was still empty so we could speak to Roubaix without worrying of being overhead.

"Right! I'm Nathalie." I said sitting up to point at my pokemon "This is Geneva my braixen and Colombes, Loiret, Oxford and Toulouse."

Grinning the furfrou nodded to each of my pokemon, "It's a pleasure to have met such a kind young lady!"

Standing up I brushed the dirt off me "No the pleasure is all mine!"

* * *

><p>I guess our intensions had been to head directly for perfume palace. But fate seemed to have other plans for me, same result, but with an obstacle of more on our path…<p>

"Nathalie!" a voice I had now come to dread yelled as Marina raced into the pokemon center. I didn't have time to react, Roubaix barely had time to jump behind Geneva as my friend race towards us Rasputin by her side, her gaze locked on the furfrou who was now hiding behind my braixen's tail.

"That's him!" she gasped a large grin spreading across her face, "It's really him! I had been searching for you all this time so we could track one of them down and here you are standing there with him just next to you! What are you waiting for! Do you know what is at stake here?"

"Wait!" I said taking the best confused ton I could imitate, stepping between the panicked furfrou and my friend I raised my hands "Could you explain this all please? I'm confused…who is this _him_ and what is at stake here? I was just presenting my newly caught furfrou to the rest of my team when you barged in…"

Glancing around the room I prayed silently to arceus that no one had heard us speaking, not only would they know I was lying but they'd identify Roubaix as who he really was, luckily not even nurse Joy was in the room.

"That's Roubaix the second of Perfum Palace! The necklace is a dead giveaway!" my friend growled "Don't tell me Nat you hadn't even noticed."

The truth was…I hadn't. I had been so carried away in our conversation that I hadn't taken the time to inspect the furfrou. In fact Roubaix wasn't wearing _just_a huge necklace, he was also wearing an enormous tail band! This pokemon was a walking target!

"You owe me an explanation!" Marina hissed as she sat down on the table next to Geneva.

Letting my shoulders slump in resignation I took a seat opposite to her. I may have had the choice here to lie and make up something. However I didn't have the will to hide anymore, even if it meant I owed Marina a greater explanation than the reason why I was standing next to Roubaix. Sighing I began my long explanation, beginning from my accident and the battle with Rasputin up until Roubaix's arrival in the center.

When I'd finished speaking we both sat in silence as I gave Marina the time to let the news sink in. After what felt like an eternity my friend finally spoke up, laughing in disbelief "So…you're trying to tell me that you understand pokemon speech?!"

Nodding I tried to keep a calm and serious composure when faced with mockery, which was hard, especially with an expression like Marina's face.

"Yes, which is why I know there are two furfrou's missing instead of just Roubaix, both are siblings and slipped out into the garden to flee.

Marina let out a loud snort "News flies quickly! You think I'll believe _that_! Come on! Someone could have easily told you! The locals know all about those two!" Grinning she glanced down at Rasputin, the chespin sat on the table eying Geneva with envy, "If you want to convince me I want you to have a conversation with Rasputin. Try to draw anything out of him that involves my journey here and then tell me what you learned."

Raising an eyebrow I gazed down at the chespin who starred back at me. Sighing I began asking him questions about my friend, some which he promptly refused to answer leaving Geneva with the temptation to jump into the conversation. After about ten minutes I'd drawn out of him enough information to hopefully convince my friend of the truth…

"Alright, You had to challenge Viola twice, with Rasputin being your only pokemon you had trouble beating her vivillon. After receive your badge you headed straight for Lumiose City, catching a skitty on the way whom you named MeowMTFK" I grinned as I stretched, relaxing as my friend hadn't bothered to speak up. Taking advantage of the opportunity I began listing all the exploits Rasputin had told me, "Perfect name by the way! Apparently your personalities seemed to equal hers, which is why you both make a good pair. After meeting the professor you challenged…ha! It seems it was Madison you fought by the way, a trainer and her frogadier who had been searching for a place to stay for the night so she could visit the professor the next day! There you challenged Akiro and Rasputin could have evolved but was too stubborn, refusing to change because he was faced with a frogadier who was stronger than him. You immediately set off for Camphrier Town and camped out on route 5 for the night. Arriving here early in this morning you encountered a snorlax on route 7 who prevented you from continuing your journey because he was spread across the entire bridge. Making your way towards Perfum Palace you teamed up with two other trainers to track down Roubaix and his sister to get the pokeflute as a reward which would enable you to awaken the snorlax, but as soon as the storm broke out you got into an argument with the girl and refused to search the garden in the rain with them. You headed here immediately before the downpour would wreck any trail left behind of the furfrous hoping I'd be here to join up with you."

Leaning against the couch Marina let out a loud whistle as she smirked at me, "Well it seems you now know my life story. Every single detail…." Snorting my friend glared at her chespin "I believe you, there is no other way you'd know all that unless you had some sort of psychic power, which you don't." Yawning Marina starred out the window, her thoughts drifting to the past, "Now that I think about it that would explain a lot. Like the time your mom and her co-workers took in a wounded mightyena who refused to let anyone approach him. No one knew what was wrong with him until you came along and spoke to him, you seemed to know that the mightyena had been exiled from his pack and trusted no one because of that. You two immediately grew a strong bond…that was, until you lost your memory and he ran away…"

I blinked in surprise, the last part was new to me, "Wow…Idris never told me about me befriending a mightyena in the past…"

My friend shrugged as if she was second guessing my mother's motives "That is because they hated each other, Montpellier did not trust you with Idris and she didn't trust you with him. They fought a lot and you had to break them up." Turning to look at me our gazes locked and we stayed that way until I looked down, I was listening with interest to what my friend was telling me as she leaned forward and spoke with certainty in her voice, "Listen to me Nat, if you want to regain your memory you should figure out first why you lost it in the first place. You aren't the only one to notice that everyone in our neighbourhood seemed to try their best to pretend nothing happened and deny knowing anything, refusing to speak on how you could have lost it. Tirzah and Sparky were at Sycamore's when it happened, so they wouldn't know anything anyways. But I should have at least heard a rumour about it, especially because I've known you since…" my friend trailed off, giving me a weak smile, "Weird…I don't even remember when we first met…you seem to have jumped into my life just like that as if all was normal and then suddenly you lost your memory. It's as if Idris and the others know things they don't want us to know. Nathalie, I think that if you want to find out more of who you were before you should start by figuring out who you are now…and that means finding out why you understand pokemon!"


	11. Chapter 11

Marina ruefully agreed to come with me to Perfum Palace to convince Roubaix's master to give his furfrou some freedom. Together we travelled up route 6, battling many trainers who either wanted to simply challenge us or recognized Roubaix and in attempt to capture him ended up having to fight either Nina's or my pokemon. My team was successful at levelling up during this trip and we travelled at a fast pace. With Toulouse as main fighter and with Colombes and Oxford deciding to follow Geneva's pawsteps by both evolving in battle, we managed to fight our way to the palace.

"So…" I said raising an eyebrow at the large gates the towered in front of me, "This is Perfum Palace…it looks…impressive…ummm…grand!"

"You know Nat, you may not be admitting it out loud but we can tell from the ton of your voice that at least you are a little baffled by this place. At least you're not launching yourself headfirst into this place to challenge its master."

I starred up at the gates, inspecting their every detail, my friend was right, I had not been expecting something so impressive from the part of a person whose very pokemon try to flee from.

"Well it won't take a lot to convince him to let us in, we have his precious furfrou and I bet he's expecting us to bring it in exchange of a reward!" I said grinning up at the two serperior patterns that ornated the bronze colored gate. I tried my best to look relaxed when faced with two eternal standing structures that faced each other while peering down at you, almost challenging me to confront their master. I'll be frank those serperiors seemed to remind me of something I couldn't get my finger on, and it gave me the creeps.

"Roubaix!" a voice cried out as a man who clearly wasn't the furfrou's master raced up to us, "Oh thank you for returning him to Sir's Palace! I have the feeling that you shall be heavily rewarded for your feats!"

I blinked up at the stranger, unsure what to reply. Stepping forward my friend shot me a silencing glare before speaking.

"We are…most honoured to have saved Sir's Furfrou. My friend was a great help to our search and would simply adore accompanying me to return Roubaix to Sir's side, however the poor girl is simply too poor to pay the entrance fee, I'm sure she'd be grateful to be let in for free as her reward for saving Sir's furfrou."

The butler raised an eyebrow and glanced in my direction, I squirmed under his glare but did not dare speak up not even looking in my friend's direction, once we finished this I would have to have a proper talk with Marina.

"So be it," said the butler, "I doubt Sir would have any objection to meeting with the very trainers who returned his beloved Roubaix to his side."

Turning around the man pushed open the huge gates to lead us through a large court yards towards an imposing building.

Walking beside me Marina leaned forward to whisper into my ear, "Listen, let me do the talking at first. I've already met Roubaix's master so he's less likely to snap at me for attempting to reason with him."

Nodding I cast a glance in direction of the furfrou who padded obediently by my side, his eyes betraying all fear that he was trying to hide. Whoever Roubaix's owner was he was most likely to take it badly if a strange like me were to waltz up to up and announce that he wasn't treating his pokemon the way they wanted to be. I did not exactly trust my friend to it better than I either, but she was most likely to get his attention without insulting him.

As we stepping inside the Palace I was greeted by a burst of bright colors, gold and white everywhere. Standing tall before use was the statue of giant golden Milotic, surrounded on each side by two archways. Along the wall a row of gilded sculptures of Bisharps stood tall starring down at us with gritty expressions.

Following the butler down a hallway filled with tourists all pushing their way towards the garden entrance we began climbing a flight of turquois colored stairs up to corridor ornated with wall sized mirrors which lead to a balcony overlooking the gardens.

Suddenly halting, the butler bowed. Approaching from behind I cast a glance across the balcony, two large dratiny statues seemed to stare down at the people running around in the court.

"Sir, we have been successful in retrieving your precious Roubaix."

I backed up in surprise, almost tripping over Marina's skitty as it clearly had been standing behind me patiently waiting for me to step on her. The man standing in front of us looked nothing like the palace owner I had imagined, in fact he wore nothing of any sort that would distinguish him from the crowd of tourists that filled the place.

"Roubaix!" the man cried running up to us, the poor furfrou seemed terrified, only moving to take refuge behind me where he cowered peeking from behind my legs up at his confused master.

"It is a pleasure to have successfully found your furfrou dear sir." Marina announced taking a step forward to politely shake the man's hand before returning to stand by my side, placing her hand on my shoulder, "My dear friend here, Nathalie is a pokemon whisperer, she understands pokemon speech. As we are both students of Sycamore it felt like it was our duty to return a pokemon to his trainer…however encountering your furfrou my friend was able to find out why the two escaped in the first place and warn me about their reasons for running away. Your two pokemon feel trapped, unable to go as they please and forbidden to do what they were born to do to, what their ancestors did for eons. Fight for their master's territory and honour."

The palace owner was still, too stunned to speak up. Marina sure knew her way with words and even with a personality like hers she could easily speak her way into a lot…well if she held back on her snappy ways.

Letting out a low moan Roubaix's owner leaned backwards against the balcony side his eyes fixed on his cowering furfrou. It sure was clear that Roubaix was frightened at the prospect of even returning back here and even a fool could tell that.

"Limoges and her brother never seemed to show any promises in pokemon battle…that is why I kept them in, to keep them alive. I'm no fighter and they would die at the first occasion of a battle. Limoges is too young to die!"

Deciding it was time to step in I advanced a few strides to stand in front of the Palace owner, this man could easily throw me out. "You do more harm than good when keeping your pokemon trapped inside, if Roubaix is desperate to train why don't you make an arrangement with him? Something that would suit both of you while keep Limoges safe inside."

"Yes," Marina said placing her hand on MeowMTFK's head, "Why don't you allow Nathalie to accompany Roubaix to the Pokemon Day Care? There she could drop him off with one of her pokemon to keep him safe. Not only would he be near your palace and safe from harm's way, but he'd also have the opportunity to train with other pokemon."

Roubaix's master seemed to finally realize we were human beings, settling his eyes on me he nodded slowly, "I could understand that…but I'd never be able to go visit my furfrou, I'm no trainer and that place is unfamiliar to me, no matter how close it is." Flicking his gaze down at Roubaix the palace owner's shoulders slump when he realized that his furfrou seemed far more relaxed when standing next to Toulouse than with his owner, "Are you sure you could take charge of a royalty dear girl? If he were to die it would be the end of a lineage, but I would be ending a lineage now if I were to refuse what was rightfully his freedom. Would you be willing to not only become his trainer but guard him with your life if you were to take him on a journey with you? If you accept this offer I would be willing to allow you to take him to the Pokemon Day Care until he reaches a sufficient level to defend himself in the wild along with a trainer before you accept him as one of your pokemon and not my own."

Nodding in agreement I swiftly moved back to position myself next to Marina and our pokemon. Roubaix seemed to be lighted with a new hope, his eyes shimmered with joy at the prospect of beginning him own journey once he was strong enough.

"Then I acknowledge you Nathalie as the new owner of Roubaix the Second of Perfum Palace. You have consented to include him in your team as one of your own and will treat him like you would treat your pokemon."

"I agree, I am also willing to return here with him on several occasions to visit Limoges." I said placing a hand on Roubaix's shoulder.

The palace owner gave me a large smile of approval, "I will let my people know to let you in if that is the case. In the meantime I guess it is time I retire, the trainer who are searching for Limoges are bound to turn up soon enough and I wouldn't want to keep them waiting or they would head off to search for Roubaix next."

Walking past us the man and his butler hurried down the long marble corridor before disappearing down the stairs, leaving Marina and I to stand on the balcony in silence.

"That went better than expected." My friend said giving me the largest of grins as she turned to lead on the balcony, "This almost reminds me of the adventures we had when we were still living home with Idris and the others. This was almost better than the time we went spying on Lysander."

Shrugging I turned to stare at the gardens, I couldn't remember the event Marina was describing and there was no point reminding her that I'd lost my memory.

"I wonder what those tall pokemon are…" my friend said, almost speaking to herself. "They must be important if the Palace owner gave them each huge statues in the middle of his garden."

"Reshiram and Zekrom."I replied unsure where I'd gotten that knowledge, "They are the pokemon of truth and ideals from Unova."

Raising an eyebrow my friend cast me a silence glare but I did not waver, instead my gaze was fixed on a team of trainers accompanied by a small furfrou, it seemed Roubaix's sister had not left the gardens after all. It was time we left before anyone began asking questions.

"Well it's time I go! I bet those idiots down there are going to receive the pokeflute as a reward instead of us, oh well that's the price to pay!" Marina sighed turning her back on me, "I'm going to head for Route 7 to hopefully catch up to the sleeping snorlax before they wake it up. It's not every day that we see a slumbering pokemon wake up…well unless we count you as one then I have already seen it!"

I smiled as the chuckles of friend echoed down the corridor, straightening up I began making my way through the palace, dodging tourists who cast me odd glances as Roubaix and Toulouse padded by my side. It didn't take long before we had reach the palace entrance and treaded onto route 6.

"Well I'm sure glad that's over!" Toulouse growled as he raced past me into the tall grass surrounding Parfum Palace, "Seriously if every trainer keeps their pokemon closed in a palace like that then I'm pleased you caught me when you did!"

Nodding in reply I didn't dare speak up, this would probably be as close a compliment I'd get from the ralts. Besides I wasn't in the mood to get into an argument with him over how most trainers treated their pokemon versus the way Roubaix had lived for years.

Watching as the ralts scampered among the tall grass I played with the pokeball the butler had handed me on the way out, it did not look much different from my other pokemons, however now Roubaix would be able to use it to rest while I carried him up route 7 to pokemon day care.

I let out a low moan as I scrutinized my surroundings, sitting down on a tall stone I couldn't do much but wait until Toulouse returned, probably several levels stronger.

Shivering I glanced around, the odd feeling of being watched sent chills down my spine, I could hear several creatures creep around the vegetation. "Toulouse?" I called, hoping it was only him trying to scare me.

Standing up when no reply came I began following the sound of movement as whoever was watching me raced around the shrubs, "Who's there?" I asked, leaning forward to move the bushes, revealing a small lavender colored pokemon who starred wide eyed up at me.

"Watch out!" a voice cried as I stood frozen in shock, barely having the time to look up as something…or more someone came flying through the air right toward the small pokemon and I!


End file.
